Once Upon an Emmett
by Siriusly Insane Chick
Summary: Elizabeth Potter moves to Forks, Washington with her guardians. What could this have in store for our young Elizabeth? Read and find out! Read and Review! Flames are welcome!
1. Forks High School

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. I wish I did.**

**Okay, so this is my first story up on Fanfiction. I hope you like it!**

Chapter 1 – Forks High School 

**Elizabeth's P.O.V.**

I sighed as I drove into Forks High School parking lot. My guardians—Sirius and Remus—and I had moved to Forks, Washington at the end of fifth year because they all—Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, etc.—thought that I needed a break from the whole 'Voldemort wants to kill you' and 'you're in so much danger' world.

I personally think its so that Dumbledore could keep his not-so-secret weapon safe.

Old coot.

I hopped out of my old Ford pickup and walked toward the building that said 'Office.'

Why am I going to Muggle high school?

Sirius and Remus want me to at least _try_ and fit in. They want me to try and lead a normal life for once.

As if that would happen.

I would still be practicing my magic with Sirius and Remus though. How? Dumbledore somehow got my Trace taken off, so I was home free to practice magic all I wanted.

I walked into the office building and smiled politely at the secretary.

"New student?" she asked kindly.

"Yes, ma'am," I answered. "Elizabeth Potter – Black."

"Ah," she dug through some papers and pulled out my schedule and another piece of paper, "Just have your teachers sign this and bring it back at the end of the day, alright, sweetie?"

I nodded my thanks and walked out the door. I stared down at my schedule.

1st Period – English

2nd Period – Algebra

Lunch

3rd Period – World History

4th Period – Biology

Not to bad… I'd just have to work really hard to get caught u p.

"Hi, there!"

A kid with brown hair and brown eyes came running up to me.

I eyed him wearily, "Hi."

"My name's Jeremy. Jeremy Johnson. You must be the new kid."

I nodded and shook his hand, "Elizabeth Potter – Black."

He nodded, "You from Britain?"

I nodded, "Yeah, my guardians thought that we should try some place new. Some place fresh."

Jeremy nodded, "What's your first class?"

I consulted my schedule, "Um… English."

He brightened, "Me too! Come on, I'll walk you there!"

I nearly groaned, but decided to be polite, "Of course. Thank you!"

He led me to building four and we walked into the class room. I walked up to the teacher and showed her the piece of paper. "Ah, Miss Potter – Black, isn't it?"

I nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

"Ah, well, you may have a seat next to Mr. Johnson, seeing as he was kind enough to escort you here. The other students should be here soon."

She signed my paper and I sat down next to Jeremy.

"She must like you," he muttered. "She's _never_ that nice to anybody. Not even—"

He was interrupted as the rest of the students started to file into the classroom. Among them were two beautiful people. The boy was tall and had spiky black hair. The girl had long, silky, dark brown hair and a kind face. The girl smiled at me kindly. I smiled back.

Classes soon started and so did a new, even livelier chapter in the life of Elizabeth Rose Potter.

**Chapter 1 is finished! I hope you liked it!**

**Reviews are a girl's best friend!**

**-Kelly**


	2. Meeting the Cullens

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 2 – Meeting the Cullens

**Elizabeth's P.O.V.**

My morning classes went by fairly quickly. Soon, it was lunch. I sat with Jeremy and two other people, Leah and Eva. Leah was the kind of girl that usually got on my nerves: too much make up, high little voice…

But she was nice. And Jeremy seemed to like her, so I put up with her. And Eva was just the kind of girl that I needed right now: kind, supportive, comforting… I could tell she and I were going to be great friends.

"So, Elizabeth," said Leah. "Where are you from, again?"

"Surry," I said. "I went to a boarding school before this. But things happened and we moved here."

"What kind of things?" asked Jeremy.

Evan smacked him upside the head and Leah gave him a disapproving look, "Don't be rude."

I grinned, "Don't worry. I'm used to it. I—"

I cut myself off as five _gorgeous_ people walked in. two girls and three boys. I recognized two of them. It was the girl and boy from my first period class. The other girl had short, spiky black hair and a bubbly, happy face. One of the guys had sandy blond, messy hair. He looked kind enough but he looked as though he were in pain. The last guy was absolutely _beautiful_. He had short cropped, black hair and a rather depressed, but cheerful face. Is it possible to look both depressed at the same time?

This guy certainly pulled it off.

I motioned to them, "Who're they?"

Evan and Leah looked, and then giggled. "They're the Cullens," answered Leah. "They're Dr. Cullen's adopted kids. Moved here last year. The girl with the spiky hair is Alice. The other girl is Bella. The blond guy is Jasper. They guy with spiky hair is Edward. And the depressed looking guy is Emmett.

"But the weird thing is that they're all_ together_. I mean… I know they're not _related_, but they _live_ together. Alice is with Jasper and Bella's with Edward. It's _weird_."

I looked at Emmett.

Leah giggled, "I wouldn't waste my time with him. He's a loner."

"Don't worry," I chuckled. "I don't date… why does he look so depressed?"

The smiles slid off their faces. "Oh…" said Eva. "They say his girlfriend died about two years ago. It really messed him up. He refuses any girl that asks him out. And trust me… there's a lot of them.

I stared at him. after a moment, his head shot up and he stared at me with such intensity that I had to fight to keep from looking away. He had bright gold eyes. After about two minutes, he blinked and looked away.

The bell rang.

"What's your next class?" asked Jeremy, who'd been glaring at the Cullens ever since the beginning of our conversation.

"World History and then Biology."

"I've got World History!" Eva jumped up. "And then Jeremy can take you to Biology."

I nodded and Eva and I walked to the World History classroom.

I let the teacher sign my paper and then sat down next to Eva.

"Hi, there!"

I looked over and saw that Alice and Jasper Cullen were sitting in the desk beside us.

"Hi."

"I'm Alice Cullen," she stuck out her hand for me to shake. "And this is Jasper."

"Elizabeth," I shook both of their hands.

"Where'd you move here from?"

"Surrey. I'm here with my guardians."

"What happened to your parents?"

I looked down.

Alice winced, "Sorry, I'm being insensitive."

I shook my head with a chuckled, "No, no. it's fine. It's natural to be curious. My parents died when I was little. I was sent to live with my aunt and uncle and cousin. Then I was sent to my guardians."

Alice nodded, "Well, I hope you like Forks! We're gonna be great friends!"

_**HPHPHPHPHP**_

Jeremy led me to the Biology classroom and sat down by another kid with bleach blond hair and blue eyes. I walked up to the teacher, who was at the front of the room, and let him sign my paper.

"Ah, Miss Potter," he said. "It seems that the only free seat is by Mr. Cullen."

I looked and Emmett was sitting by himself about three tables back on the left side.

I nodded and sat down at the desk. As soon as I sat down, Emmett stiffened. I looked at him curiously. His eyes held such hostility and anger that I froze in shock, my eyes widening.

I quickly looked away, hiding my face with my hair.

What was wrong with this guy? What did I do wrong?

My mind started to whirl. I'd seen that look before. Voldemort had given me that look the night of the Third Task.

The night Cedric died…

This class went impossibly slow. Emmett had scooted as far away from me as possible. He was always glaring ferociously at me. I hid my face with my hair and looked anywhere but at him.

The bell finally rang and I was up and out the door before anyone else.

I ran up to the office building and handed my paper to the secretary. She looked at me and smiled, "Tough first day?"

I tried to control my breathing, "It was less than ideal."

She smiled, "It always is. You may go, dear."

I nodded and sprinted to my truck, well aware of the five pairs of golden eyes watching me as I passed.

**There's Chapter 2! I hope you liked it.**

**The character Eva was dedicated to my best friend in the whole world Eva! Hi, Eva!**

**Remember, Reviews are a girl's best friend!**

**-Kelly**


	3. The New Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

**Elfin 69 – **Yes, they will realize what they are. You'll just have to wait and see when. :)

**I decided to try Emmett's point of view. Tell me if I should do his point of view more often than not, please!**

Chapter 3 – The New Girl

**Emmett's P.O.V.**

"Did you hear?" Alice asked. "There's a new girl today!"

We were walking to the cafeteria, talking and laughing about the new girl. She was supposedly really nice.

We all chuckled at Alice's enthusiasm. She made it her life's ambition to befriend _every single person_ in the school, no matter who they were.

"And you're going to 'make friends,'" Edward said, putting quotation marks around 'make friends.'

Alice glared at him, "Yes_, Edward_. I am."

Bella grinned, "Well, don't scare her like you did me."

"I did not scare you!"

"Yes, you did, dear," Jasper chuckled. "I could fell the fear coming off her in waves that first day she met you."

Alice huffed and we walked into the cafeteria. We sat down at our table and continued our conversation.

"Whoa," Jasper breathed. "New girl. Two o'clock. Sitting with… I think that's Jeremy, Leah, and Eva."

I looked and if my heart had still been beating, it would've skipped quite a few beats.

Long, silky black hair flowed down past her shoulders. Bright, piercing green eyes stared back at me. full, red lips twitched downward into a frown. She had a kind, but worn face and a perfect, petite body.

In other words: she was _hot_.

She held my gaze, refusing to break. Her green eyes were intimidating, even to a vampire such as myself. I blinked and looked away.

"Dude," Jasper chuckled. "I can feel your emotions. They're going haywire."

"Shut up," I mumbled. I was having an internal battle in my head.

**God, she's hot.**

_She's human._

**Yes, but she's _hot._**

_Yes, but she's human!_

**She's _hot_, man! You two should _totally _go out!**

_No! I promised myself that I would never date again after Rosalie was killed by the Volteri! And plus, the girl's human. I'm not putting her in danger._

**Okay! Okay! Chill!**

Edward looked at me oddly, "Are you through with your internal debate?"

I nodded, "I'm good, now."

"Ed, can you get a read on her?" Bella asked.

Edward focused on her and then gave a frustrated sigh, "No. It's just like you, Bella! It's like there's nothing there!"

Bella grinned.

The bell ran.

"C'mon," I said. "Let's go to class."

_**HPHPHPHPHP**_

My next class went by rather quickly. As soon as I walked out of the Spanish II classroom, Alice was at my side.

"Guess what!" she squeaked excitedly. "The new girl is in my third period class! Her name is Elizabeth! She's really nice!"

"Good for you," I chuckled. "Now go on to class, dear. We don't want to be late, now, do we?"

She stuck her tongue out at me and danced away.

I sat down at my usual table in Biology and watched as the new girl—Elizabeth—walked in.

She walked up to Mr. Turner and he signed a piece of paper she gave him. "Ah, Miss Potter," he said. "It seems that the only empty seat is by Mr. Cullen."

She looked at me and nodded. As soon as she sat down, a delectable smell filled my senses. It was almost irresistible.

That's when I realized that it was Elizabeth.

I glared at her and gripped the table tightly. How was I going to keep from biting her?

When she saw me, she froze in shock, her eyes widening. I shook with the effort to keep control.

This class went so slow, it was antagonizing. Her scent had me on overdrive.

I could tell I was scaring her, and I didn't want to scare her, but if I was going to keep control, then I had to do whatever means necessary to keep what little control I had.

When the class _finally_ ended, Elizabeth was out of the classroom before anyone else. I was out right after her.

Jasper, Alice, Edward, and Bella were already waiting at Edward's Volvo.

"Jasper," I gasped. "Please."

Jasper understood immediately and sent a wave of calm toward me. I slumped against the Volvo and looked at him gratefully.

"What happened?" asked Edward.

"I have Biology with the new girl," I muttered. "She sits _right next_ to me. She's doing the same thing to me that Bella did to you, Edward."

"Her scent?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Come on," said Bella. "We need to talk to Carlisle."

We all watched as Elizabeth practically sprinted out of the office building and to her truck.

I had quite an adventure ahead of me.

**Chapter 3 is done! I hope you all liked it!**

**Remember: reviews are a girl's best friend!**

**-Kelly**


	4. Of Guardians and Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

**Candinaru25 – **Um… Sorry bout that. But I'm glad you liked the chapter! Thanks for reviewing!

**TheBlackSeaReaper – **It won't be exactly like Twilight, but there will be some things that are similar. Keep reviewing! :)

**Here's chapter 2!**

Chapter 4 – Of Guardians and Nightmares

**Elizabeth's P.O.V.**

The drive home from school was a blur. I was too busy wondering about what that Emmett kid's problem was. As far as I knew, I had done nothing wrong.

I pulled into the driveway of my house. It was just a small two story house on the outside of town. I had three bedrooms, and a bathroom. Pretty standard.

I grabbed my bag and dashed into the house. Remus, my honorary uncle, had gotten a job teaching at the local elementary school. He should be home soon. Sirius, my godfather, had gotten a job at the police station. He would be home later tonight.

I plopped my bag down on a chair. I sat down at the kitchen table. I put my head in hands and thought about things, yet again.

What _was_ Emmett's problem? He looked like he wanted to _kill_ me!

"Lizabeth?" I heard Remus open the door.

"I'm in here, Moony," I called.

Remus came into the kitchen and ruffled my hair, "How was school, kid?"

I shrugged and sat up, "I made a couple of new friends. I think one guy has a crush on me."

Remus chuckled and sat down across from me, "Well, don't get a boyfriend _just_ yet. I think Sirius would kill you and whoever decided to pursue you."

I smiled, "Don't worry. Do you mind if I do my homework in here."

"Go ahead."

I got my things out of my bag and began on my homework.

I was about halfway through my English homework when I asked, "Moony?"

"Yes?" he looked up from grading papers.

"Do you know anything about the Cullens?"

He gave me a curious look before answering, "Dr. Cullen works at the hospital. He and his wife—Esme—adopted five kids. I don't know they're names—"

"Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella, and Emmett," I interjected, nodding. "Yeah. I met three of them today. Alice, Jasper, and… Emmett. Bella and Edward are in my first period class, but I haven't officially met them yet."

Remus looked closely at my face, "I know that look. What happened, cub?"

I sighed, "Nothing important."

He gave me a calculating look but let the subject drop.

_**HPHPHPHPHPHP**_

I had just gotten through with my homework and was putting away my books when the front door banged open.

"HONEY! I'M HOME!" Sirius hollered.

Remus and I chuckled.

"WE'RE IN THE KITCHEN!"

Sirius bounded into the room and gave me a big hug, "How are you doing, pup?"

"I'm good. How was work?"

Sirius heaved a dramatic sigh and opened his mouth to begin a story.

I quickly covered his moth with my hand, "Never mind."

He pouted, but brightened quickly, "So, what's for dinner?"

_**HPHPHPHPHP**_

"_Wands out, d'you reckon?"_

_I nodded and pulled out my wand._

_There was a small creak coming from the old warehouse that was about three hundred yards away. A figure stepped out of the door._

_At that exact moment, my scar seared with blinding pain. I gasped, clutching my forehead._

"_Elizabeth, what's wrong?"_

"_Cedric… leave…"_

"_Kill the spare!"_

"_**Avada Kadevra!"**_

"_CEDRIC!"_

I sat up in bed, gasping for breath. Tear ran down my face as I hugged my knees to my chest.

"Lizzy?"

The door quietly creaked open and Sirius and Remus walked in.

I choked on a sob.

"Oh, cub…" Remus walked forward and hugged me close. "It's alright."

Sirius sat down next to us and gently rubbed my back.

I may be free of Voldemort for a while, but the nightmares still plagued me. I had a feeling they always would.

**And Sirius and Remus finally enter the picture! What role could they play? **

**Remember: reviews are a girl's best friend! **

**-Kelly**


	5. Meeting Emmett

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

**TheBlackSeaReaper – **I don't know about the shape shifters. I haven't decided yet. As for Rose, all will be explained in the story. Sorry, but I'm not giving anything away, yet. :)

**Steffiii07 – **Thanks! Please keep reviewing!

**Yellowflash85 – **I know right? ;)

**Here's chapter 5!**

Chapter 5 – Confronting Emmett

**Elizabeth's P.O.V.**

By the time morning came round, I had decided to confront Emmett. What harm could it do?

I pulled into the school parking lot and waved to Leah, Eva, and Jeremy.

As soon as I stepped out of my truck, they all rushed over.

"Hey!" said Jeremy. "What happened yesterday? You were out of the classroom so fast, you were a blur. And you left just as fast. What did Cullen _do_?"

I waved him off, "Emmett did nothing. I was ready to get home. Hectic day, y'know? It's not easy being the 'new girl.'" I put quotation marks around 'new girl.'

Jeremy and Leah nodded in understanding, but Eva gave me a suspicious look.

I smiled at her.

_**HPHPHPHPHP**_

Classes went by slowly. Anticipation started to overwhelm me. How _would_ I confront Emmett without offending him? Because, let's face it. The guy was intimidating.

But when Biology _finally_ rolled around, Emmett was nowhere to be found. I sat at my seat, thinking that he was just running late.

He never showed.

He didn't show up the next day, or the rest of the week.

By the time Monday came around, I was seriously frustrated. It seemed that he was just skipping school to avoid me.

What the bloody hell did I do?

"You seem agitated," stated Eva as I got out of my truck.

"No, really?" I said sarcastically. "I had _no_ idea."

"What's _wrong_ with you?" asked Jeremy, walking up to stand beside Eva.

I sighed and rubbed my face, "Nothing to worry about. I'm fine. Just have a lot going on."

Jeremy looked like he wanted to say more, but Eva stepped down hard on his foot, so he (wisely) kept his mouth shut.

"Where's Leah?" I asked.

"she's sick," answered Eva. "Text me this morning. I told her I'd get her homework for her."

I nodded and shouldered my bag, "C'mon. Let's get this day over with."

_**HPHPHPHPHPHP**_

I was surprised to find Emmett sitting at our table when I walked into Biology.

I purposefully ignored him as I sat down and got out my supplies. I fully expected him to stiffen up like he had that first day. He didn't.

"Hello," said a soft, deep voice from my left.

I looked up, surprised. Emmett was staring at me with a small smile on his face.

"Hi," I said.

He stuck out his hand, "My name is Emmett Cullen."

I shook his hand, "Elizabeth Potter – Black. Yeah… I met Alice and Jasper."

He nodded and chuckled, "Yes, Alice does have a tendency to show up wherever you are. And she usually drags Jasper along with her."

I nodded and opened my mouth to ask about what happened last Monday, but Emmett beat me to it.

"Look… I'm sorry about last Monday. I was having some… personal issues going on and was all out of sorts."

I had a feeling that there was a lot more to his story, but I let it drop.

"Alright, class," said Mr. Turner and we both turned our attention to the front of the classroom.

_**HPHPHPHPHPHP**_

Today, class went by quickly. Emmett had scooted a little closer to me and kept shooting me small smiles. I would smile back, and then duck my head, blushing slightly.

When the bell rang, I stood, promptly knowing my books to the floor.

"Shoot," I muttered, bending down to pick them up.

"Let met help," Emmett bent down and started to help me pick them up.

He and I both reached for the last book and our fingers touched.

I pulled back with a gasp.

His hand was _ice cold._

"Your hand…" I whispered.

Emmett ducked his head, but I still saw that his eyes had turned coal black.

I have to go," he mumbled and left.

I walked back to my truck, my mind whirling.

And the pieces started to click into place.

**And chapter 5 is up! I hope you all liked it!**

**I'm currently writing a sequel to my other story a Second Chance. I'll let you know when I have it posted.**

**Reviews are a girl's best friend!**

**-Kelly**


	6. Realizations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight!**

**Here's chapter six!**

**Steffiii07 – **I know, right? I've got it all planned out in my head, but you never know. Things could change! :)

Keep reviewing!

**TheBlackSeaReaper – **Thanks for reviewing! Keep it up! ;)

Chapter 6 – Realizations

**Elizabeth's P.O.V.**

"Elizabeth? Where are you?" I heard Remus call.

"My room!" I called back.

I heard the soft padding of footsteps coming up the stairs. I didn't look up, not even when to door quietly opened.

"You've had your nose stuck in the _Magical Creatures_ book since you got home yesterday," he commented, sitting beside me on the bed. "What so interesting about it?"

I snorted, put down the book, and rubbed my face, "Nothing."

"Then why are you reading it?"

"Because… well—"

"It's the Cullens, isn't it?"

I looked at him with wide eyes, "How'd you guess?'

He chuckled, "I could ell by the way you talked about them the other day."

I smiled and turned back tot eh book, "It's just… they seem off to me. I can't explain it. They—well, on of them, really—remind me of something I read in here, once. I just can't find it. It's driving me _mad_."

Remus chuckled again, "C'mon, cub. You're gong to be late for school."

I sighed and put down the book. I grabbed my bag, gave Remus and Sirius—who'd come up as I was getting my bag—quick hugs, and walked out the door.

On the way to school, I couldn't stop thinking about the feeling in my gut that said the Cullens weren't human."

But that was preposterous.

I pulled into the school parking lot and got out. Eva and Leah walked up to me. "Hey, Elizabeth!" Eva greeted.

"Hi," mumbled Leah, looking a little pale.

"Still sick?" I asked her sympathetically.

She nodded, "It sucks."

I chuckled and patted her on the back.

"Heeeelllooo, laaadiiieeesss!"

We turned and saw Jeremy striding up to us. Evan and I chuckled while Leah rolled her eyes.

"Hi, Jeremy," I said.

"So what are you all doing this afternoon?" he asked. "My dad's having this big cookout and said I could bring you three."

Leah politely declined, saying that she felt too bad. Eva agreed enthusiastically. Jeremy turned to me and I shrugged.

"I don't know. I have to go home and help Remus with something he wanted to do, but if we get done in time, I'll stop by."

Jeremy looked particularly happy at that.

The bell rang.

"Let's go to class," I chuckled.

_**HPHPHPHPHPHP**_

Emmett greeted me warmly when I sat down next to him in Biology.

"Hello, Elizabeth," he grinned.

I smiled, "Hello, Emmett."

"How was _your_ day?" he asked, resting his elbows on the table, his chin in the palm of his hand, and fluttering his eyelids.

I pursed my lips to keep from laughing, "It… It was good… And you?"

"It was fabulous!"

I couldn't stop the laugh that escaped my lips this time.

"That's good."

"Yep."

Mr. Turner started class then, and we were forced to turn our attention to the front of the class. But I couldn't keep the grin off my face.

Mr. Turner looked at me and his lips twitched upward, "Something funny, Miss Potter?"

I shook my head, my grin widening, "It's just a good day to be alive, sir."

**HPHPHPHPHPHP**

The day had ended and everyone was standing in the parking lot, talking with their friends.

Emmett and his family were on the other side of the parking lot. They were all talking and laughing. Emmett looked at me, smiled, and waved. I smiled and waved back.

Jeremy looked to where I was waving at and scowled.

"I see you and Cullen are getting close," he said conversationally.

I shrugged, "He's a friend. That's it."

He huffed and looked away.

Eva changed the subject (thankfully), "So, Eliza—"

"Hey, watch out!"

I turned and saw a football whizzing toward my head.

I didn't even have time to react.

A body stepped into my line of sight so fast, I barely saw it. A hand shot out and caught the ball with ease. I finally saw who it was.

It was Emmett.

_But wasn't he just…?_

Emmett turned and grinned at me

_I could've sworn…_

"We don't want that football damaging your pretty little head, now do we?"

I smiled gratefully at him and he walked back to his family.

Leah soon announced that she was going home and I said that I was, too.

Walking back to my truck, my mind was whirling.

_How did Emmett get there so fast?_

I stopped mid-step as realization hit me like a ton of bricks.

Ice cold skin…

Changing eye color…

Super human speed…

_Holy shit._

The Cullens were vampires.

**Chapter six is up! I hope you liked it!**

**I honestly didn't know how to lead up to Elizabeth realizing what the Cullens were, but I think it worked out pretty well.**

**Reviews are a girl's best friend!**

**-Kelly**


	7. Emmett's Protectiveness

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight**

**Candinaru – **Yeah. At first I couldn't decide _how_ she was going to figure it out, but I think it turned out okay.

**Elfin 69 – **Sorry, but I'm not going to give anything away about Rosalie. You'll just have to wait and see. (;

And as far as how Elizabeth will react… You'll just have to read and find out!

Keep reviewing! Please!

**Steffiii 07 **– I'm glad you like it. :) I actually wasn't sure _how_ I wanted her to figure the secret out, but I think it turned out okay.

**TheBlackSeaReaper **– I'm glad you liked it! Keep reviewing!

**E the time keeper** – Here's your update! :)

**xXxOtAkU-444xXx **– Thanks!

**Chapter 7 is up! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 7 – Emmett's Protectiveness

**Elizabeth's P.O.V.**

I stared dejectedly into the fire. How had I not noticed the signs before? How had I not noticed that there was something off about the Cullens?

Emmett especially.

I mean, I'd known that something was _off_ about them, but I didn't think it stretched to them being effing _vampires_!

They seemed harmless. I mean… if they'd wanted to hurt someone, they would've done it already, wouldn't they?

But I still had to be cautious. I didn't want Sirius and Remus or anyone else hurt.

I'd decided not tell Sirius and Remus. If they found out that I was going to school with vampires, no matter _how_ harmless they seemed, they would pack us up and move us back to London without a second thought.

I was really starting to like Forks. Here, I wasn't the Girl-Who-Lived. I wasn't the Chosen One. I was Elizabeth. Just Elizabeth.

And that's exactly the way I liked it.

Maybe I was being selfish. Maybe I was putting myself and my godfathers in danger, but I didn't want to go back to being famous.

"Hey," Jeremy said softly, sitting down on the log beside me. "You okay?"

I took a deep breath and nodded, "Yeah. I just have a lot to think about."

He softly put a hand on my arm, "Anything you wanna talk about?"

I shook my head, "It's fine, Jeremy."

"Soup's on!" his dad called from the grill.

Jeremy sighed, "C'mon. Supper's ready."

"Are you _sure_ you have to go home yet?" Jeremy whined.

We'd eaten and sang songs and had an all around good time, but it was nearing eleven. Sirius and Remus would kill me if I was out after that.

I chuckled, "Yes, Jeremy. I'm sure. I don't want to get grounded just before the weekend starts."

Jeremy pouted and huffed, "C'mon, then. I'll walk you to your truck."

We walked to my Ford in silence, each lost in out own thoughts.

The silence was broken by Jeremy.

"Did you have fun?" his voice was soft, tentative, as if afraid of my answer.

I smiled at him, "I really did, Jeremy."

"You seemed out of it since you left school today…"

I winced, but smiled nonetheless, "I'm alright, Jeremy. I just had a lot to think about. I think I just needed friends."

He brightened almost instantly and grinned, "Well, then, maybe we could do this again sometime…?"

I chuckled, "Maybe."

I opened the door to my truck.

Jeremy grinned and softly kissed me on the cheek. Then he sprinted back toward the house, calling over his shoulder, "See you on Monday!"

I stood there, open-mouthed and staring.

Holy _shit._

_**HPHPHPHPHPHP**_

My cell phone rang. I put down the letter from Hermione and picked up my phone from the bedside table.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Elizabeth1" Leah's voice came over the phone.

I smiled in amusement at her enthusiastic tone, "You don't sound very sick."

I could almost _hear_ her shrug, "I'm still _kinda_ sick, but not _that_ sick. I just didn't want to go to Jeremy's dad's cookout."

"Why not?"

"You know that blond haired, blue eyes kid? I think he sits next to Jeremy in Biology?"

"Yeah…"

"He has, like, a _major_ crush on me. He flirts _shamelessly_. It gets _really_ annoying. I just didn't want to face him, let him down again."

I bit the inside of my mouth to hold in my laugh, "Mmhmm…"

"Yeah, but anyway. I have to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Well, me and Eva are going to Port Angeles tomorrow to do some shopping, and were wondering if you wanted to come. Eva was _supposed_ to ask you if you wanted to go at the cookout, but she forgot. "

I hesitated, "I don't know, Leah…"

"Oh, come on!" she pleaded. "It'll be fun! And besides, isn't there a bookstore there that you've wanted to go to?"

That was true. There was a bookstore in Port Angeles that had all kind of books about the 'mystical' world of the unknown. I thought it sounded pretty cool.

"And if you get too terribly bored," she continued. "You can go on and we'll meet you at the Mexican restaurant down the street from the mall."

I sighed, "Fine. Fine."

She squealed and I held the phone away from my ear, wincing at the high pitched sound.

"Thank you! It'll be so fun!"

"I'm sure it will."

"Eva and I will pick you up around ten tomorrow."

"'Kay."

"Bye!"

"Bye."

_**HPHPHPHPHPHP**_

"Where are you going, pup?"

Sirius was leaning against the doorframe to my room, his arms casually crossed across his chest.

I slung my bag across my shoulder, "Eva, Leah, and I are going to Port Angeles."

Sirius hesitated, "Elizabeth…"

I sighed exasperatedly, "Sirius, I'm a big girl. I can handle myself. And I'll have my wand with me at all times. I promise."

Sirius sighed, walked over, and kissed my forehead, "Be careful."

"Always."

"And if Remus hexes me, it's on your head."

I chuckled, "I know. I'll see you this afternoon."

"Bye, pup."

_**HPHPHPHPHPHP**_

I was about to rip my hair out.

We had been in the stupid mall for three effing hours. I think Leah and Eva must've tried on _every single dress_ in the store.

"How does this one look?" Leah asked, coming out of the dressing room with a purple sating dress that stopped just above her knees.

"Great…" I answered absently.

She frowned, "You've said that the last five dresses…"

Eva poked her head out of the door, "You can go to that bookstore now, if you want, 'Lizabeth. We'll meet you at the restaurant in about thirty minutes."

I jumped up," Thank you!"

_**HPHPHPHPHPHP**_

I walked out of the bookstore with a final smiled to the cashier. I'd bout a book about werewolves. I thought it would be neat to see what Muggles thought about the creatures.

I was about halfway to the restaurant when I decided to take a shortcut through an alleyway.

It turned out to be pretty stupid of me.

"Heeeeey, beeeaaauuutifulll," a voice slurred from behind me.

I whirled around and found myself surrounded by four, obviously drunk, men.

I instinctively put my hand on my wand.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"You," one of the men said simply. They started to advance.

"Just leave me alone," I tried to break from the middle of the circle, but one of the men's arms snapped out to catch me.

"C'mon, don't be like that," one of them said.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Way." I said forcefully. I didn't want to harm these Muggles, but if they didn't _back off_, I would.

"No."

I started to pull out my wand, but faltered when I heard the revving of an engine.

I and the men turned.

A silver Jeep Wrangler came speeding down the alleyway. The tire's squealed when the driver slammed on the brakes.

And out stepped a livid Emmett.

"Get in," he hissed at me.

I didn't need to be told twice. I sprinted to the Jeep and hopped in the passenger seat.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" one of the men roared, advancing forward.

"I think I'm a seriously pissed guy that could seriously fuck you up because I don't like it when people mess with her," Emmett hissed, his eyes flashing.

The men all stepped back, shocked.

"You stay away from her, or I swear to God, I will hunt you down and kill you. I will rip you apart _limb from limb_. Am I understood?"

The men stood frozen.

"AM I UNDERSTOOD?" Emmett roared.

The men nodded fervently and ran in the other direction.

Emmett hopped back in the Jeep and backed quickly out of the alley.

"Are you okay?" he asked, his voice much softer than before, but his eyes and face still livid.

I nodded and tried to control my breathing.

It wasn't the men that had me all freaked out. It was the fact that I was in a vehicle. Alone. With a vampire.

An _effing_ vampire!

But… if he'd wanted to kill me, would he have saved me from the men?

Emmett reached over and squeezed my hand reassuringly. Despite his cold skin, warmth and comfort spread through me.

And then my phone rang.

I looked at the caller I.D. and cursed.

"Shit! I was supposed to meet Eva and Leah at the Mexican restaurant fifteen minutes ago!"

"Tell them I'll be taking you home," Emmett said softly. "Just make something up."

I nodded and opened the phone.

"Elizabeth!" Eva's panicked voice came over the phone. "Are you okay? Where are you?"

"I'm fine, Eva," I assured her. "Emmett was at the bookstore, too. We stuck up a conversation and lost all track of time. He's going to take me home. Sorry for worrying you."

She exhaled, "It's alright. As long as you're okay. We're gonna head home."

"Alright. Thanks."

"Bye."

"Bye."

We hung up and Emmett gave me an approving nod.

We drove in silence for about thirty minutes after that.

And then I couldn't stand it anymore.

"What _was_ that Emmett?"

He glanced at me and then turned back to the road, "What was what?"

"You know… with the men in that alley… You seemed so… so…"

He hesitated, "I… I feel very… protective of you. I cant' explain it. But… when I saw what those guys were doing… it drove me over the edge."

"Are you okay, now?"

He smiled, "Yeah. I'm good."

"Well…" I hesitated. "Thanks. For saving me."

He gave my hand—which I just now realized he was still holding—a squeeze, "I would do anything for you."


	8. Confessions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

**TheBlackSeaReaper – **Thanks a bunch!

**Steffiii07 – **Yeah. I fell the same way—about Bella, I mean. Keep reviewing!

**Elifin69 – **You'll just have to read and find out! :)

**Candinaru – **Thanks. I tried to make him better at that conversation. Glad you think it was better.

**xXxOtAkU-444xXx – **Thanks!

**Totter4 – **Thanks a bunch!

**Chapter eight is up! Hope you all like it!**

Chapter eight – Confessions

**Elizabeth's P.O.V**

Emmett pulled into the driveway of my house with a sigh. We both sat in silence, each collecting our own thoughts.

"Thanks, again," I finally said. "For save me, I mean."

Emmett chuckled and kissed my hand, "Anytime, my 'Lizabeth."

A brilliant blush rose to my cheeks and Emmett grinned.

"I-I better go inside," I mumbled.

Emmett smiled, leaned over, and delicately kissed my cheek, leaving the place where his lips had touched burning. "I'll see you on Monday, Elizabeth."

"Bye," I murmured and hopped out of the Jeep. I waved to him and watched as he backed out of the drive and until he disappeared around the corner. My hand was still raised in farewell.

Then, I turned and started walking to the house.

I was nervous. I knew that Remus would be able to smell Emmett on me, but I didn't know if he would recognize _what_ the smell was.

And if he did? We would be forced to move _straight_ back to Hogwarts. Straight back to my fame. Straight back to the people who want me dead.

I didn't know if I could handle that.

But—thankfully for me—Sirius was the one that swung open the door when I was on the last step.

"Hey, pup!" he greeted happily, pulling me into a hug. "Did you have fun?"

I nearly snorted.

"Yeah."

"Who was that?" he asked, peering down the road in the direction that Emmett had left. "I thought Eva and Leah were bringing you home?"

I shrugged, "I got bored at the mall so I went to a bookstore. I was going to meet Eva and Leah at the Mexican restaurant down the street from the mall. But Emmett Cullen was there—he sits next to me in Biology—so we struck up a conversation and lost track of time. So he brought me home."

Sirius nodded, still peering down the road with narrowed eyes, "Do you feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"I don't know. It's another magical presence. But it's different. Like another magical creature has been here…"

Panic started to rise in my chest, but I quickly pushed it down and shook my head, "I don't feel anything."

He frowned and shook his head, "I must be feeling things. After all, I am an old man."

I cracked a grin, "You not old, just… not very young."

"Why, you little—" he grabbed me and started tickling me.

"S-S-Sirius!" I laughed, squirming. "S-st-stop!"

"Not until you say sorry!" he grinned.

"Fine! Fine! I'm sorry!"

He let go of me.

"I'm sorry that you can't take a joke!" I then sprinted into the house, with Sirius right behind me

"YOU LITTLE PRAT!"

_**HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**_

I collapsed onto the couch, my hair soaked. I'd taken a long shower to try and wash Emmett's smell off of me before Remus got home.

Speaking of Remus…

"Hey, Padfoot?" I asked. "Where's Remus?"

Sirius shrugged from his recliner, "Said something about an emergency staff meeting at the Elementary School."

I looked at the clock on the wall, "When did he leave?"

"Just before you did."

I raised my eyebrows, "That's a long staff meeting…"

Sirius shrugged again.

I sighed and turned back to the TV. And then the door opened.

"I'm home!" Remus called from the lobby.

"Speak of the devil," I muttered amusedly.

"I heard that!" he yelled.

"You were meant to!" I yelled back as Sirius chuckled.

Remus came in, shrugging off his jacket and hanging it on the coat rack. He dropped a kiss on my forehead, plopped down beside me, and slung an arm loosely around my shoulders. "How was your day?" he asked me.

"Good," I said. "I went to Port Angeles with Eva and Leah and went shopping."

Remus frowned at Sirius, "You let her go to _Port Angeles_ by _herself_ without another adult?"

Sirius held up his hands in defense.

"Moony," I jumped in. "It was okay. I had my wand with me at all times. And I don't need babysitting. I can take care of myself."

"I know you can, cub," he said, kissing the top of my head. "It would just help ease this old man's nerves if someone was there with you…"

_**HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**_

I walked into Biology on Monday and saw Emmett smiling at me. I smiled back and sat down.

"How are you?" he whispered in my ear. I shivered as his breath tickled my neck.

"I'm good," I whispered back. "You?"

"Great."

"Good… Why are we whispering?"

Emmett laughed and said in a normal voice, "I don't know. Just felt like whispering."

I rolled my eyes and class started.

Sometime later, Emmett slipped me a not in his elegant handwriting.

_Would you mind me taking you somewhere after school? I want to show you something._

I looked at him quizzically, but he determinedly stared straight ahead. I shrugged and wrote:

_Sure. Where are we going?_

He smiled mischievously and wrote back:

_You'll just have to wait and see._

I almost groaned.

_**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**_

"Okay… so… where exactly are we going?"

We were in my truck, Emmett driving, me in the passenger seat. We were heading East, outside of town.

Emmett grinned, "You'll just have to wait and see."

I glared at him, "You know, I really _hate_ it when you do that."

His grin widened, "All the more reason to do it."

I glared at him fiercely.

We parked on the side of the road about ten miles out of Forks. There was a small hiking path in front of us.

"So…" I said slowly. "You brought me all the way out here to show me a hiking path?"

Emmett chuckled, "No, no, silly Elizabeth. I brought you here to show you what's at the _end_ of the hiking path."

It was a very tall and steep looking hill, but what the heck…

"Alright," I agreed. "Let's go."

The kid up the kill was slow, but peaceful. Emmett and I talked about today and yesterday and a little on our backgrounds.

Or… _I _talked about _my_ background.

I'd told him how my parents died a few months after my first birthday and how I'd been sent to live with my aunt and uncle and cousin. I told him that I'd gone to a boarding school when I was eleven, how I'd made my first friend there. I told him how Sirius had gotten out of prison my third year at the boarding school because he'd been proven innocent and framed of murders he didn't commit. I also told him that bad—really bad—things had happened my fourth and fifth year at the boarding school, so we moved to Forks.

Emmett listened with rapt attention, nodding and commenting at just the right times.

And then he stopped, throwing his arm out to stop me too. He grinned at my quizzical look.

"This," he said, stepping through the trees, "is what I wanted to show you."

I stepped out behind him. I hasped at what I saw. We were standing on a large cliff overlooking a _huge_ valley. There were trees and ponds and grass and…

And it was _beautiful_.

"Emmett!" I gasped. "This… this is _gorgeous_! How'd you manage to _find_ this?"

Emmett led me to the edge and we sat down, our feet dangling over the edge.

"I was just exploring one day," he shrugged off-handedly. "But… I brought you out here because I wanted—no, I _needed_—to tell you something."

I stared at him, "What is it?"

He took a deep breath, "I-I've _wanted_ to tell you this for the _longest_ time, but I didn't know how you'd react, and I was scared that you wouldn't be my friend anymore, so I didn't tell you, but I'm telling you now."

My heart started hammering in my chest as I realized what he was about to tell me

He looked me dead in the eyes and whispered hoarsely, "I'm a vampire." And then he closed his eyes, obviously afraid of my reaction.

I couldn't decide _how_ to react. Should I be the shocked person that screams and runs? Should I be the overly dramatic person that faints on the spot? Or should I tell him that I knew already?

I decided on the latter of the three, because, 1). It would be a hell of a lot easier, and 2). It would be _so_ funny to see his face.

So I said quietly, "I know."

His eyes flew open.

And I was right: his face was priceless.

"I—what—how?" he stammered.

I chuckled a bit nervously and said, "I've known for a few days now."

Emmett finally composed himself, if only a little, "Why… why are you here… with me then? Why did you agree to come?"

I shrugged, "I decide that if you'd wanted to kill me, you would've already done it, so… I decided to give you a chance t prove that I could trust you. You… kind of did that Saturday… with those men…"

Emmett grinned. "But…" his grin faded. "How'd you figure it out?"

I bit my lip, "Well… I guess if you can trust me with your secret, I can trust you with mine. Can I?"

He nodded fervently.

I took a deep breath, "I'm a witch."

He stared at me blankly, "Like the kind that say weird spells and are able to possess people?"

I glared at him, slightly offended, "No. the kind that waves a wand and says little incantations and keeps other wizards and witches from killing _vampires._ Because trust me, if my godfathers new what you and your family were, they'd kill you and then move us straight back to London."

That shut him up.

I looked down and back up, "Why'd you trust me with your secret so quickly?"

Emmett shrugged, "I don't know… I just feel this… connection with you. I feel like I can trust you with anything. Why didn't you confront me about what I am when you figured it out?"

I shrugged too, "I… kind of wanted to see if you trusted me enough to tell me."

He grinned.

"So…" I said uncomfortably. "I reckon since we know each others' deepest secret now… we can hang out more…?"

He grinned, "Definitely."

And, without warning, he leaned in and softly touched his lips to mine.

**And there's chapter eight! I hope you all liked it!**

**I have a poll up on my profile page about my sequel to A Second Chance. Please get on and vote! It would be greatly appreciated!**

**Remember: reviews are a girl's best friend!**

**-Kelly **


	9. Meeting the Family

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.

**And here is chapter nine! I hope you all like it!**

**TheBlackSeaReaper – **Thanks for reviewing! I'm not going to give anything away about when Sirius and Remus find out, though. Sorry. You'll just have to keep reading and find out!

**Elifn69 – **Yeah… I hope that too… :) Keep reviewing!

**xXxOtAkU-444xXx – **Thanks!

**Steffiii07** – Thanks a bunch!

**Also, please read the author's note at the bottom when you're finished reading!**

Chapter nine – Meeting the Family

**Elizabeth's P.O.V.**

I drove into the school parking lot the next day to find Emmett waiting for me at my usual parking space. I hopped out and he immediately took my hand and kissed it.

"Hello, milady," he greeted, bowing.

I rolled my eyes with a smile, "Emmett, what're you doing?"

He straightened up and kissed my cheek, chuckling, "Just greeting my girlfriend."

I smiled and twined our fingers together. I glanced at the rest of the Cullens, who were across the parking lot, and they were all smiling knowingly at us.

"I take it they know," I said, uncomfortable from their stares.

Emmett chuckled, "Yeah. I didn't tell them. They just kind've… found out."

I looked at him quizzically.

He shrugged, "You'll find out tonight."

"What?"

He suddenly became uncomfortable, "My family wanted to meet you officially. They sorta… found out about yesterday. I told them that I told you. They want you to come over for dinner tonight…"

I glared at him.

He held up his hands defensively, "I didn't tell them about you! I want you to tell them yourself. If you agree, that is."

I sighed, "Fine."

He grinned happily and pecked me on the lips. He then looked over my head and his grin widened. "Looks like my family's not the only ones who know," he said.

I turned and had to bite back a laugh. Leah, Eva, and Jeremy were standing at the entrance of building four. Leah and Eva were giggling so hard, they were shaking. Jeremy was red in the face, furious.

I grinned at him and turned back to Emmett. "So let's get this day over with," I said.

"See you at lunch," he said, kissing my cheek. He walked away.

_**HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**_

Emmett was waiting for me outside of the Algebra classroom. He took my hand, "How have classes been so far?" he asked.

"Crappy," I said. "I want this day to be over with."

He chuckled, "Let's go to lunch. I want you to sit with us today."

I looked up at him, "Emmett…"

"C'mon, Lizzy!" he said. "Just one day, please?"

I sighed, "One day. That's it. I don't want my friends to think I've abandoned them."

He grinned happily and kissed me on the cheek.

"Elizabeth!" Leah ran up, but stopped short when she saw who was with me. "Oh," she giggled. "Hi, Emmett."

Emmett smiled politely and placed an arm around my shoulders, "Hello, Leah."

Leah giggled and turned back to me, "Are you coming to lunch, Elizabeth?"

I shook my head, "I'm eating with Emmett and his family just for today."

She glanced knowingly at me, nodded, and walked away.

Emmett stared after her, "That was odd…"

I shook my head, "For her? Not really. Come on. Let's go to lunch…"

We walked into the cafeteria, and most eyes were immediately on us. Emmett's arm around my shoulders tightened.

We walked to Emmett's family's table, consciously aware of the eyes boring into our backs.

As we reached our destination, Alice jumped to greet me, "Hi, Elizabeth!"

"Hi, Alice," I smiled and nodded to Jasper, "Hey, Jasper."

"Hello, Elizabeth,' he nodded to me.

Bella stood and extended her hand, "I don't believe we've officially met. I'm Bella. And this is Edward."

"Elizabeth," I nodded, shaking both of their hands. Emmett and I sat down.

"How are you liking Forks, Elizabeth?" Bella asked, smiling at me.

I smiled back, "I like it. It's rather easy making friends here, you know? You can just be yourself…"

Bella nodded, "I completely understand."

Then, Alice leaned in close, "So, I hear Emmett told you."

"Alice!" Emmett hissed.

I smiled at him and placed a hand over his. I looked back at Alice, "Yes, he told me."

"He also told us that you have a little secret of your own," Jasper noted, staring at me curiously.

"_Jasper!"_ Emmett hissed, looking truly frustrated with his family.

"It's alright, Emmett," I assured him. I looked back to his family. "Yes, I do have a little secret of my own, but I think I'll wait until tonight to tell you."

Alice pouted, "C'mon, Elizabeth!"

"No," I said. "I'd rather wait if I'm going to have to tell your whole family anyway."

Edward looked over my head and smirked, "Your friend looks like he's about to explode."

I turned. Jeremy was standing in the door, red faced and furious. He was glaring fiercely at the Cullens—well, Emmett.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to the, "He has a major crush on me. It's annoying."

I didn't notice the glare Emmett sent Jeremy's way.

_**HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**_

"I don't know about this."

We were standing outside the large, white house that was the Cullens' home. Emmett rolled his eyes and tightened his arm around my shoulders, "Liz, you've already met them."

"I haven't met Carlisle or Esme," I mumbled and Emmett chuckled. I continued, "And plus… I think I've the right to be a little uneasy about being in a house full of vampires. I've been taught to think that vampires are…"

I trailed off, afraid of offending him.

Emmett kissed my temple, "It's alright, Lizzy. It's natural. And I promise I won't let anything happen to you."

I nodded and we walked into the house. "Carlisle!" Emmett shouted. "Esme! We're home!"

A beautiful woman with brown hair, golden eyes, and a kind, motherly face walked into the room.

"You must be Elizabeth1" she exclaimed.

"We've heard so much about you1"

I felt a small blush rise to my cheeks as I shook her hand, "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Cullen."

"Oh, please!" she said. "Call me Esme! Mrs. Cullen makes me sound old!"

"Well… technically…" Emmett said cheekily.

"Emmett!" I scolded while Esme glared playfully at her son.

"What?" Emmett said. "It's true!"

"It's rude!" I said.

Esme laughed, "Oh, it's alright, Elizabeth, dear. I'm used to it. Now," she looked up at the ceiling. "Where is my husband?"

At that exact moment, Carlisle Cullen came down the stairs. He couldn't have been older than twenty six. He had short cropped, blond hair and, of course, golden eyes.

"Ah, Elizabeth," he greeted, smiling kindly at me. "Excuse me for my momentary absence. I had some work to finish."

I blushed and ducked my head, "It's fine, Dr. Cullen."

"Call me Carlisle," he said, extending a hand to me. I shook it gratefully. "I'm sorry, but we don't have any dinner cooked for you," he continued. "It just slipped our minds. We don't necessarily need food."

I smiled, "It's alright, Dr—Carlisle. I ate before I came."

Carlisle smiled at me and said, "Why don't you and Emmett go get yourselves situated in the den and I'll go round up the rest of the family."

Emmett led me into a warm, cozy looking room. Situated around a large fireplace was two large, white sofas, two arm chairs, a loveseat, and a coffee table.

Emmett sat us down on the loveseat. I waited anxiously for the rest of the Cullens to arrive. Emmett squeezed my shoulders and whispered in my ear, "Relax, love. Everything will be fine."

At that exact moment, the rest of the Cullens filed in. Carlisle and Esme took the two armchairs, while Edward, Bella, Alice, and Jasper took the two sofas.

"Alright," Carlisle clapped his hands. "I trust that Emmett has told you our secret, Elizabeth?"

I nodded.

"Alright," he said. "So, I think we can all safely ask: what is your secret, Elizabeth?"

They all—minus Emmett—looked at me expectantly.

Straight to the point, huh?

I took a deep breath.

**Like I said in the last chapter, I have a poll up on my profile about the sequel to my story A Second Chance. Please, please, please get on and vote! I would really appreciate your opinions!**

**I have about half, I think, of the next chapter written, so expect it up sometime soon.**

**Review! Review! Review!**

**-Kelly**


	10. Explanations and Reactions

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

_Steffiii07 – _Thanks! Keep reviewing!

_Elfin69 – _In response to Alice not seeing that Elizabeth was going to tell them her secret: that will be explained in this chapter. And as for them smelling Remus: Elizabeth, Sirius, and Remus took special precautions to make sure that _nothing_ figured out what they were—especially Remus' Fury Problem—by _any_ means. Keep reviewing!

_TheBlackSeaReaper – _Here's your update! Thanks reviewing! Keep it up!

**I told ya'll that you could expect chapter ten up soon! Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter ten – Explanations and Reactions

**Elizabeth's P.O.V.**

"That… honestly went better than I expected it to."

Emmett and I were seated on the couch in the living room at my house. We'd just gotten back from his house.

The Cullens had explained to me that each of them had their own special 'power' of sorts. Edward had the ability to read minds. He'd explained that there were only two exceptions to his ability—Bella and me. He said that I was like was nothing was even _there_.

Alice had told me that she could see the future, most of the time. She said that she had seen me coming to Forks, she just hadn't known when. She also said that she saw me together.

"But," she had said after I explained to them about my magic. "That still doesn't explain why I didn't see this—you telling us your secret. I usually see something important like this."

"It's probably my magic," I'd said. "Same for you, Edward. It forms a… shield, I guess, around me. It protects me from things like someone reading my mind or seeing my future."

Jasper could control people's emotions.

"Not control," he'd corrected. "Just… bend them to my will."

"So… control," I'd said cheekily.

Emmett had strength. He said—quite smugly, might I add—that he was stronger than most vampires.

Bella didn't have The Thirst, as the Cullens had called it. Or, she could control it better than most vampires.

According to the other Cullens, Esme had the ability to love no matter what. All the while, Esme had protested that she didn't _have_ any talents or powers. The others had studiously ignored her.

Carlisle had the ability to control his Thirst while drinking human blood. That's how he had bitten and changed the others—minus Bella—without killing them.

Even Bella had admitted that she probably wouldn't have been able to control herself the first time drinking human blood.

I had explained to them that I was a witch—shocking all of them, minus Emmett.

I had explained to them that I could do magic. And to prove to them that I could, I took out my wand and cast my Patronus.

They had all gaped at the beautiful stag that was galloping across the room.

I had explained to them that a Patronus could protect you from Dementors, creatures that could suck out your soul and take away all your good memories and make the bad ten times worse.

I explained that my father—who was a wizard—could turned into a stag at will and that my Patronus was his way of protecting me, even after death.

Alice had squealed and said, "Elizabeth! You have to teach me how to do that!"

I chuckled as I put away my wand and explained that there was a lot more to magic that just waving a wand and saying some funny words. You had to _feel_ that magic and let it flow through you and out of your wand. And that took years of practice.

Carlisle had been fascinated with me. He said he'd known that witches and wizards were out there, but had never met one personally, only heard stories. He wondered how he hadn't been able to sense that we—Sirius, Remus, and I—weren't normal.

"We took special precautions to make sure that no one figures out what we were," I had said. "That's why we moved here, to live a normal life."

And then came the question I didn't want anyone to ask.

_Alice asked, "Why_ do_ witched and wizards hate vampires and vise-versa?"_

_I shared a look with Carlisle and I knew that he knew the story too._

_I took a deep breath, "Legend has it that at the beginning of time, there was a wizard who had a wife and two kids—a boy and a girl—"_

"_Oh, what were their names?" Alice asked excitedly, and Jasper smack his forehead._

_I stared at her incredulously, "I don't know. Jack and Jill." I cleared my throat, "Anyone, one day, while the wizard was out visiting a friend, a vampire killed his family out of cold blood. In a fit of rage, the wizard killed the vampire and vowed to wipe out all the other vampires in the world. But the vampire's mate killed him before he could go through with his plane. Vampires and magical folk have been feuding ever since."_

"_So, it was all because of vampires that this whole thing started," Bella said, looking down. Edward put his arm around her._

_I stared down at my hands for a moment before looking back up, "I don't hold anything against any of you for a past vampire's mistakes. You're not like him."_

_Emmett's arm tightened considerably around me and Esme, tears that would never be shed shining in her eyes, got up and hugged me._

"_Thanks you, Elizabeth," Carlisle said, smiling._

"_I'm guessing we can't tell your guardians about us, thought, can we?" Edward spoke._

_I shook my head, "I'll tell them when I think they're ready, but if they found out now, they would move us right back to London without a second thought."_

"_Well, then," Carlisle clapped his hands. "They won't find out until you say so."_

After another half hour of comfortable conversation with the Cullens, Emmett announced that he and I should go.

So we'd driven to my home in a comfortable silence.

And now we were at my house, seated comfortably on the couch.

Emmett chuckled, "How did you expect it to go?"

"I don't know, but I honestly didn't expect it to go so well."

Emmett grinned, pulled me closer to his chest, and kissed the top of my head, "Well, I'm just glad I don't have to hide anything from you anymore. You know everything."

Not everything.

My mind unconsciously went to when Eva had explained about Emmett's last girlfriend, the one who was killed. This subject had been bothering me endlessly since Emmett and I got together.

And before I knew it, I had blurted, "But what about your last girlfriend?" I then slapped a hand to my mouth and stared at him with side eyes.

Emmett looked at me with poorly concealed shock, "What?"

I cleared my throat and looked away, my face burning in embarrassment, "N-nothing. I'm sorry. It came out before I could stop it. Never mind."

"No," Emmett put his thumb under my chin and made me look at him. His eyes were gentle, "What is it, love? Talk to me."

My face turned an even darker shade of red, "W-well, my first day at the high school, my friends were telling me that you looked so… so… depressed because your last girlfriend had died, and I was just wondering…"

He stared at me.

I turned my face away and mumbled, "Never mind. You don't have to tell me."

Emmett chuckled without humor, "Rosalie… she's, ah, a touch subject for me."

"You're not over her."

"No, I'm not."

Wow, that hurt. Was he just using me to get over his last girlfriend? Was I just another girl on the sidewalk to him?

But, then again… was I over Cedric?

Emmett continued, "do you remember Carlisle telling you about the Volteri?" **(A/N: Spelling?)**

I nodded.

"They killed her."

I looked up at him sharply.

Emmett smoothed my hair and kissed my forehead, "We were living in Alaska at the time. We weren't careful enough. Didn't cover our tract as well as we should have. People started to sense that we were abnormal. And soon enough, they figured out what we are. It was mostly the elderly people who believed in the old stories of the 'Cold Ones.'

"These people were smart, Elizabeth. They knew how to protect themselves. They knew how to keep vampires from coming in or going out of the town. But they didn't tell anybody else in the town. Didn't want to frighten them.

"We were forced into hiding. Carlisle build an underground safe house, I guess. There was enough blood supply down there to last a while.

"But that supply ran out after about a year. We couldn't risk going out to get more, because people were still on alert.

"We went years—years, Elizabeth—without blood of any kind. We starved. When the elders, the people who knew what we were, died off, we were almost insane. That's what happens when a vampire goes too long with food, Elizabeth.

"As soon as we were out, we all fled in different directions. Rosalie ended up in the Smokey Mountains, just outside of Gatlinburg, Tennessee. She was looking for black bear, that was her favorite.

"But she ended up near a trail that had a bunch of hikers on it. She caught one whiff and—"

"Lost control," I whispered, tears filling my eyes.

Emmett nodded, his eyes staring at the wall emotionlessly, "She killed ten people that day, Elizabeth. And the Volteri killed her for it."

I buried my face in his chest as my tears spilled over, "I-I'm so sorry, Emmett."

Emmett lifted my chin up and kissed me sweetly, "I have you now. That's all that matters."

_**HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**_

"Elizabeth," a voice whispered in my ear. "Time to wake up."

I opened my eyes groggily. I was lying on Emmett's chest. I'd obviously fallen asleep while watching a movie.

I looked up at Emmett and kissed his chin, smiling, "Hi."

Emmett smiled, "I have to go."

"Why?" I whined.

Emmett chuckled, "Remus is about to open the door."

I heard the door open. I shot off Emmett's lap and we both sat up.

Remus came in and stopped when he saw Emmett. "Oh, he said smiling warmly at Emmett. "Hello."

To anybody that didn't know Remus like I did, they would think that he was calm, cool, and collected.

But his eyes had gone from amber to gold when he saw Emmett. There was an underlining tone of hostility in his voice. He'd smelled Emmett.

He knew.

"Would you like some tea?" he asked Emmett.

Emmett stood, "Thanks you, sir. But I was just leaving."

"No, really," Remus said. "Have some tea."

"I really should be going, sir," Emmett said. "Bye, Elizabeth."

And he was gone.

Remus watched him leave, and then turned to me, his face livid. He approached me, grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me roughly.

"_Do you know what he is?"_ he hissed at me. _"Do you know—"_

I stayed silent, knowing that he would rant himself out.

And he did.

Thirty minutes later.

He let me go and sighed deeply. "I'm calling Sirius. We're going back to Hogwarts."

"Remus, now!" I grabbed his wrist. _"Please!"_

"Elizabeth Rose, do you know how much danger that… that _thing_ is putting you in! It could kill you!"

"That _thing's_ name is Emmett!" I hissed at him. "_It_ happens to be my boyfriend!"

Remus hissed a sigh through his teeth, "I am _not_ having this conversation with you. Go start packing."

"No!" I grabbed both of his wrists to keep him still. "Remus, please, hear me out! For the first time since Cedric died, I feel like I can love and _be _loved. When I'm with Emmett, I feel like I don't have to worry about Voldemort or Death Eaters of any of that stuff. Please—_please!_—I'm begging you, Remus. Don't tell Sirius. Don't move us away."

Remus stared at me, hard. When he saw the tears in my eyes, he caved. He sighed and pulled me close, "Fine, I won't tell Sirius. Because he would move us without a second thought. And I can't bear to see that depressed, sad Elizabeth again. Not when I just got her back.

"But you listen to me, and then tell that th—_Emmett_—" he said the word with distaste "—too, that if he so much as harms one—one—hair on your head, I will kill him and then move us back to Hogwarts."

I threw my arms around his neck, "Thanks you, Moony!"

**This chapter was for all of you that were wondering what happened to Rosalie and how Sirius and Remus were going to react. Or… Remus anyway. I haven't decided how Sirius is going to react, or how he's going to find out, for that matter, but anyhow…**

**And I will be closing the poll about my story a Second Chance tomorrow, so get on my profile and vote, vote, vote!**

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter!**

**Review! Review! Review!**

**-Kelly**


	11. Complications

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

_TheBlackSeaReaper – _Thanks a bunch! And you'll just have to wait and see when he'll find out. :) KEEP REVIEWING!

_xXxOtAkU-444xXx – _Thanks!

_Marauders Jr – _Thanks for reviewing! And you'll just have to wait and see what happens when Sirius find out. :) KEEP REVIEWING!

**Here's chapter eleven! I hope you all enjoy.**

Chapter eleven – Complications

I trudged up to my room that night, exhausted from the days' events. Do you _know_ how tiring it is to find out what 'powers' your boyfriend's family possesses, tell them that you're a witch, and then deal with a werewolf that wants to kill your vampire boyfriend?

Tiring.

But I stopped short when I saw the figure sitting on my bed.

"Emmett!" I gasped, clutching my chest.

Emmett chuckled.

I shut my door and cast a silencing charm on it, "What're you doing here?"

Emmett smiled, walked over, and wrapped his arms around me, "Edward used to come into Bella's room when she was human. I thought I'd give it a try with _my_ girlfriend. I like it so far."

I smiled and kissed him softly, "Me too. Let me get changed into my pajamas."

I grabbed my pajamas, quietly slipped out of my room, and walked into the bathroom. I came back out a couple minutes later wearing a white tank top and grey sweat pants.

Emmett smirked approvingly at me from his position leaning against the headboard of my bed, "You look good in that outfit."

I rolled my eyes and locked the door, silencing charms firmly in place. I sat down next to him and rested my head against his shoulder.

"What happened after I left?" Emmett asked, wrapping an arm around me.

I sighed, "Nothing, really," I lied. If Emmett knew that Remus knew, he'd start asking questions, and I couldn't afford that.

Emmett scowled at me, as if he new that I was holding something back, but thankfully didn't press the subject.

At that exact moment, I let out a large yawn.

Emmett chuckled, "Go to sleep, 'Lizabeth. I'll be right here."

I snuggled into his chest as he pulled the covers over us and said groggily, "Remus and Sirius will… they'll probably check up on… on me a few times—" I yawned again "—They do that a lot…"

Emmett kissed the top of my head and wrapped his arms around me, "I'm not completely hopeless, Lizzy. I'll leave if they do come."

I nodded my approval and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

_**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**_

The next day, at school, as soon as I got out of my truck, Jeremy stormed up to me.

"Hi, Jeremy," I greeted, pretending like I didn't notice the furious look on his face.

"I thought you said you and Cullen were 'just friends,'" he said, crossing his arms.

I saw Emmett look over at us from his car.

I shrugged, "We were when I told you that."

Emmett cracked a smile and turned back to his family.

"You shouldn't be with him."

I looked back to him, "What?"

He stepped closer to me and leaned in so that his face was close to mine, "You. Should. Not. Be. With. Him. He'll only hurt you, Elizabeth."

I rolled my eyes, shouldered my bag, and started walking to the school, "I'll take my chances."

Jeremy was about to say something else, but Alice and Bella suddenly appeared beside me.

"Sorry, Jeremy," Alice apologized. "But we need to borrow Elizabeth for a moment."

We walked away and I let out a breath of relief, "Thank you."

Alice laughed and placed an arm around my shoulders, "It was the least we could do for our newest sister."

"And," Bella said. "We wanted to ask you something."

"Ask away."

"We wanted to know if you wanted to go to Port Angeles with us Saturday," Alice said.

I raised an eyebrow, "Meaning: you want to drag me on a shopping trip, don't you?"

Alice nodded enthusiastically. Bella chuckled and said, "It's a tradition. When I first started dating Edward, she drug me on shopping trip after shopping trip."

"I don't shop."

Alice pouted, "C'mon, Elizabeth! It'll be fun! Please?"

I sighed, "Two hours. That's my limit."

She grinned and hugged me, "Thanks you!" She then flounced off to her family.

I looked at Bella, "Should I be excited or scared?"

She pretended to think, "Mmmm… Yes."

That didn't sound promising.

_**HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**_

"So… where to first?"

We were in the parking lot of the Port Angeles mall. Bella and I watched amused as Alice bounced where she was standing.

"Lead the way," Bella said, motioning to Alice.

Alice grinned, took my wrist, and bounded into the first store she saw.

Exactly two hours, twenty dresses, and ten 'Alice Tantrums' later, we were walking down the street to the Mexican Restaurant.

"You know," I said. "We don't have to go eat. I'm not hungry."

"No," Alice agreed. "But we can still sit and talk."

I sighed in frustration and let them lead me into the restaurant.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked them as the waiter brought our drinks.

They shrugged, "We just wanted to get to know you better."

I raised an eyebrow, "Meaning you have questions about what I am."

Alice nodded, "Pretty much."

Alice looked like she would've blushed if she could, "We were just curious…"

I chuckled and waved her off, "It's fine, Bella. What do you want to know?"

"What was it like when you first found out that you were a witch?" Alice asked. "I remember you saying that you knew _nothing _about magic before your eleventh birthday."

I chuckled and leaned back in my seat, "It was a rather nasty shock. My aunt and uncle didn't want anything to do with magic because they hated my _magical_ parents—Aunt Petunia was just jealous of my mum—so they never told me anything. When my first Hogwarts letter came, my uncle burned it before I could read it. Same thing happened with the next three letters that came. And then one Sunday morning, hundreds of letters started flooding into the living room—from the chimney, the mail slot… That's when Uncle Vernon decided to leave. We drove for hours, and we finally stopped at a little hotel. Next morning, more letters. All addressed to Miss E. R. Potter. So we left again. This time, we ended up in a small shack—that could've been blown away in the winds of the storm that was raging at the time—that was about five miles off the shoreline. It was nestled on a little rock. The clock had just struck midnight, my birthday, when someone started pounding on the door. After about the third knock, the door fell down and there stood a giant of a man named Hagrid. He told me about witches and wizards and who _I_ was and how I had basically defeated the darkest wizards of all time. He even gave Dudley a pig's tail. He took me to get my supplies for Hogwarts. And he became my first friend. Still is."

"He sound nice," Bella said, and Alice, who was still laughing from when Hagrid gave Dudley a pig's tail—nodded.

I nodded, "He is. He stuck with me even though no one else did."

"Now, you ask one of us a question," Alice said.

I nodded and asked her, "What was the first thought that ran through your mind after you 'woke up' from being changed?"

She thought for a moment, "Probably 'what the fuck happened?'"

Bella and I laughed.

"No, seriously," Alice said. "I don't remember anything of my life before I was changed, so I don't know _how_ I was changed. I only know _who_ changed me."

She exchanged a meaningful look with Bella.

"Mind if I ask who?"

Alice hesitated, "Well… I didn't know until I met Bella. We were playing a game of baseball—this was when Bella was still human—and there was another clan of vampires that was coming through. They heard the blast of us hitting the baseball and decided to come investigate. Their names were James, Victoria, and Laurent. Remember James. He's important. He had sleek, bleach blond hair and blood red eyes. We agreed that they could play a game of baseball with us before they moved on. Bella was over. And, you know how we told you that Bella's scent smelled just as good as yours. There was a gust of wind in James' direction, and he smelled her. He started to pounce, but Edward went into defense mode. James was a Tracker, and by defending Bella like he had, Edward had made this James' most fun game yet. Carlisle politely asked them to leave, and they did, but we knew that James was going to double back to get Bella. So we split up. Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward went in one direction. Rosalie was wearing Bella's clothes so that they could throw James off. While they were doing that, Jasper and I took Bella to Phoenix. While we were at a hotel, Bella got a call from James, and he said that he had her mother. While Jasper and I were getting checked out of the hotel, Bella snuck out and went to where she thought that James and her mother. It had been a trap. James had lured Bella right into his clutches. There, he told Bella that _he_ had been the one to change me. he beat her up pretty badly in the process."

I stared at her, open mouthed.

When I found my voice, I swallowed, "Wow…"

Alice laughed.

Bella was staring down at her drink. I reached over and squeezed her cold hand, giving her a reassuring smile. She smiled gratefully at me and gave my own hand a squeeze.

At that exact moment, Alice's phone rang. She answered. The voice on the other end seemed urgent.

"Alright. Bye," Alice hung up and sighed. "Looks like Bella and I have to leave. We've been summoned home."

Bella gave her a questioning look, but she just shrugged.

"You'll get home alright?" Bella turned to me. "We're going to run home."

I nodded, "I'll be fine."

"Bye, Elizabeth!" they called as they walked out the door.

"Bye!" I called back.

I threw a couple of bills on the table, paid for the drinks, and walked out the door. I noticed as I got to my truck that I'd left my phone in it and it was buzzing. The caller ID said that it was Emmett. I put the key into the key hole on the door of the truck.

And then a smooth voice said from behind me, "I see you've met my dear friends, the Cullens."

I turned.

A man with sleek, bleach blond hair and blood red eyes smirked at me.

"James…"

**And there is chapter eleven! I hope you all enjoyed.**

**I have most of the next chapter finished, but if you want an update, you'll have to review!**

**I have another poll up on my profile. Please, get on and vote!**

**I also have a new story up. It's not the sequel to A Second Chance. It's just something I came up with when I had writer's block. Please give it a try!**

**Review, review, review!**

**-Kelly**


	12. Worries

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

_Elifin69 – _As for James… all will be explained this chapter. I promise! Keep reviewing!

_TheBlackSeaReaper – _Thanks a bunch!

_Blitz-gurl-42 – _Here's your update!

_CHEEKY-HERMIONE – _Here's your update!

**Here's chapter 12!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter twelve – Worries

**Emmett's P.O.V.**

"Emmett, Edward, Jasper, come here, please," Carlisle said quietly from his office.

Edward, Jasper, and I exchanged confused looks, but ran up to Carlisle's office anyway.

"What is it, Carlisle?" Edward asked as we stepped into the office.

Carlisle looked grim, "Sit."

We sat.

Carlisle took a deep, unneeded breath, "I have bad news."

"What is it, Carlisle?" I asked. "Did someone find out what we are? I swear, Elizabeth didn't tell anyone!"

Carlisle waved his hand to silence me, "No, no. Calm down, Emmett. No one knows what we are."

I relaxed back into my seat.

"Then, what's wrong?" Jasper asked, "What has you so distressed?"

"Why are you singing Asking All Them Questions in your head, Carlisle?" Edward asked. **(A/N: Go to Youtube and type in Asking All Them Questions. Funniest fucking video ever!)**

Carlisle stared at us wearily, "I assume you all remember James?"

"You mean the bastard that tried to kill my Bella?" Edward said bitterly. "Yeah, I remember him. I remember killing his sorry ass!"

He and I high-fived each other.

"Carlisle?" Jasper said. _"What is it?"_

Carlisle had become even more weary when he heard Edward gloat about killing James.

Carlisle hesitated and then said bluntly, "James isn't dead."

Edward stood up with a roar, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE'S NOT DEAD?"

Jasper and I jumped up to restrain him.

"Just that," Carlisle said. "I saw him at the hospital. He was gone before I could do anything."

"But," Edward had calmed and now sagged against us. "How is he alive? I remember, quite clearly, helping to rip him to shreds."

Jasper and I helped him back into his chair.

"Reincarnation," Carlisle said. "When a vampire is chopped up an burned, sometimes part of them isn't burned_ completely_—it can be an arm, a leg, a finger, a toe, it doesn't matter as long as _part_ of it is still intact. If that does happen, the vampire's soul is caught in a world between the land of the living and the land of the dead. That must've happened to James. If another vampire is killed, and the same thing happens to them, then the two souls can combine to form that person. It depends on whichever soul was stronger as to which should will be dominant. James may have _some_ characteristics of that other vampire, but for the most part, he will be James."

Edward put his face in hands, while I sank back down in my chair.

"I'm calling Alice," Jasper said. "She and Bella are in Port Angeles. We need all the help we can get."

"One more thing."

Jasper stopped in the doorway and turned back around.

Carlisle looked me dead in the eyes, "Now, I can't be sure about this, but… I think James may be targeting Elizabeth."

I stood so quickly that my chair toppled over. Edward and Jasper each grabbed one of my arms to restrain me.

"How do you know" I growled, panic starting to rise in my chest. What if James _was_ after Elizabeth? _My_ Elizabeth? Would I be able to protect her? Would she die at James' hand?

I started to tremble at the thought. No! She would _not_ die! I would make sure of it!

"Calm down, Emmett!" Jasper said. "She won't die!"

"How do you know?" I asked Carlisle again, completely ignoring Jasper.

"Think about it, Emmett," Carlisle said gently. "He's already going to be upset at us for kill him, but when he finds—or if he's already _found_ out—out about Victoria… Well, he can't kill Bella now, and it would be kind of hard to kill all of us, so he's going to aim for the most vulnerable thing close to us: Elizabeth."

"Jasper," I said. "Call Bella and Alice. Like you said, we need all the help we can get. I'm going to call Elizabeth and tell her to come here so that we can protect her."

Jasper nodded and walked out of the room.

I picked up my phone and dialed Elizabeth's speed dial. Carlisle and Edward watched me anxiously as I paced the office.

"_Hi, this is Elizabeth. Sorry I missed your—"_

"Damn it!" I hissed.

"Alice and Bella are on their way," Jasper announced, walking back into the room.

Carlisle and Edward nodded at him while I tried Elizabeth again.

Voicemail.

"Where is she?" I said. "Do you think—"

"Don't think like that," Jasper interrupted, placing a hand on my shoulder. "She's probably at home."

At that moment, we heard Bella and Alice come into the house.

"Jasper!" Alice called.

"Carlisle's office!" he called back.

Alice and Bella walked into the office with equal looks of confusion. Edward stood and took Bella in his arms. Jasper did the same with Alice.

"Edward, what's going on?" Bella asked, looking up at him.

"do you know where Elizabeth is?" I asked, interrupted Edward's response.

Alice nodded, "She, Bella, and I were in Port Angeles. We were at the Mexican Restaurant when Jasper called. She said that she was about to head home, so we left."

"YOU LEFT HER THERE BY HERSELF?" I roared, surging to my feet.

"Edward, Jasper, fill them in, will you?" Carlisle said as he and I bolted full speed out the door.

We were at her house within three minutes. There were no cars or anything at home.

"Call her again, Emmett," Carlisle said quietly. "James hasn't been here."

I nodded and dialed Elizabeth's number again. This time, she answered.

"Emmett," her voice was soft, hesitant.

"Elizabeth!" I gasped in relief. Carlisle walked closer. "Where are you?"

"I just left Port Angeles."

I could tell by the sound of her voice that something was wrong.

"Baby, what's wrong?" I asked. "What's happened?"

There was a long pause on the other end. Finally, she said quietly, "I'll tell you when I get home."

The line went dead.

I looked at Carlisle, "That didn't sound promising…"

Carlisle placed a hand on my shoulder, "We'll just have to wait until she gets home and then ask her what happened."

_**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**_

A little while later, Elizabeth's Ford pickup drove into the driveway. I bolted out the front door as Elizabeth slowly stepped out of the truck. I pulled her into my arms and she buried her face in my chest. "Are you alright, love?" I asked her gently as Carlisle came out the front door.

She nodded.

"C'mon," I said. "Let's get you inside."

I didn't know what had happened, but I knew that I wasn't going to like it. Elizabeth was pale white and looked as though she'd seen a ghost.

We walked into the living room with Carlisle and sat down on the couch.

"Elizabeth," Carlisle said gently. "What happened at Port Angeles?"

Elizabeth rested her head on my shoulder and wrapped her arms around my waist, "Alice and Bella told me about what happened with James when Bella was human. Then Alice got that phone call and they left. I was at my truck and I saw that you were calling. I was trying to unlock my truck when someone said from behind be, 'I see you've met my dear friends, the Cullens.' I turned and it was—"

"James," I growled, holding her closer. "He's alive."

"Yes, but how?" Elizabeth asked Carlisle.

And so Carlisle told her about the reincarnation stuff and everything. When he was finished, Elizabeth looked thoughtful, "I think I've heard of that… somewhere…"

I held her closer and rested my head against hers. "Did he do anything to you?" I asked.

She shook her head, "He just threatened me. And I quote, 'I hear you are the newest human in the Cullens' little family. You see, I have an old grudge against the Cullens. But… I can't very well kill the one that I really want to kill, and I can't kill all of them, either, can I? So I'm going to hurt the one thing close to them that I can kill: you. I will torture and kill you and I will generally make your life a living hell.' And he was gone. He didn't even _touch_ me. And that confused me more than anything."

A low growl escaped my throat and I held her as tight as I could without suffocating her.

"He will never hurt you," I whispered fiercely in her ear. "I promise you that."

Elizabeth only sighed.

**I know. I know. It's crappy. **

**Please get on my profile and vote on my newest poll!**

**I've got the sequel to my story A Second Chance up, so please, give it a try! **

**Review, review, review!**

**-Kelly**


	13. At the Cullens

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

_Steffiii07 – _Heh, heh, heh… :)

_Lunamoon2012 – _I know, it made me mad when Edward did that to Bella, too. But you'll just have to wait and see if Emmett's going to do that with Elizabeth.

And about the song—it is so effing hilarious! I was having a really bad day the first time I watched it, but when I did watch it, I laughed to hard I cried.

Thanks for reviewing!

_Not So Sirius – _Thanks, thanks, thanks!

_Hendrick248848 – _Thanks a bunch! Keep reviewing!

**Here's chapter 13!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 13 – At the Cullens

**Elizabeth's P.O.V.**

Emmett, Carlisle, and I were sitting in the living room at my house in complete silence.

If Emmett held me any tighter, I would suffocate.

"Elizabeth, where are Sirius and Remus?" Carlisle finally said quietly.

"Hogwarts," I answered. "They'll be there for about a week. Dumbledore wanted to talk to them about something."

"Carlisle, I won't leave her here by herself," Emmett said.

"You should probably stay at our placed until we catch him," Carlisle said to me. "Strength in numbers."

"Alright," I agreed. "But if he does attack, do not expect me to just sit there and let you fight it out. I'm not a baby that needs to be coddled. I'm going to help whether you like it or not."

Emmett looked as though he very much did _not_ like it, but knew better than to argue with me.

"Yes," Carlisle agreed. "Why don't you go pack some clothes, but not enough to be noticeable."

I nodded, motioned for Emmett to stay, and ran up the stairs. I quickly packed a bag and ran back downstairs.

Carlisle nodded approvingly, "You and Emmett will be taking your truck. I will be running. Edward, Jasper, Bella, and Alice are waiting for us at the house."

I nodded and hopped into the passenger seat because Emmett was already in the driver's seat. Carlisle took off into the woods. Emmett took my hand and kissed it, "Are you alright?"

I nodded and squeezed his hand, "Just a little shook up."

He hooked an arm around me and pulled me into his side, "It'll all be okay. I promise."

I smiled at him and snuggled into him.

Ten minutes later, we pulled up in the Cullens' massive driveway. As soon as I stepped out of the truck, I was tackled by a small, pixie-like being.

"Alice—!" I gasped.

"I'm so sorry, Elizabeth!" she wailed. "We had no idea! We never would've left it we'd known!"

"It's alright, Alice," I said. "I don't blame you."

Bella was standing at the bottom of the steps, looking like she would've cried if she could've.

"Bella," I said quietly. "_I don't blame you._ You didn't know. I didn't know. None of us knew. It's alright."

Bella smiled gratefully at me and leaned back into Edward's embrace.

"What happened in Port Angeles?" Edward asked quietly.

I told them about all of it.

I had been terrified when I saw the malicious smirk on the James' face. All I had wanted to do was run. I wanted to go home, run into Emmett's arms, and stay there forever. But I hadn't. I had stood my ground. I hadn't run.

As I talked, Emmett came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder. His arms tightened considerably when I retold of James threatening to torture and kill me.

When I finished, Bella, Alice, and Esme—who'd come out about halfway through the story—looked as thought they would cry if the could. Edward and Jasper looked murderous. Emmett's face was a stony mask. Carlisle—who'd been standing in the doorway the whole time—looked calm as ever, if not a bit shaken.

"He's going to do the same thing to her that he did to me," Bella whispered, just barely loud enough for me to hear.

"No," Edward whispered consolingly in her ear. "We'll made sure that, that doesn't happen, Bells."

C'mon," Emmett murmured in my ear. "You'll be staying in my room."

I nodded and let him lead me through the front door, up the staircase, down a hall, and into the second door on the left. Inside was a large room with a navy blue sofa, a large kind sized bed, and a recliner. There were two sliding doors leading out onto a balcony overlooking a small creak.

"Why do you have a bed if you never use it?" I asked as he shut the door.

He shrugged, took my bag, and slung in onto the couch, "Makes me feel a little more normal." He then came over to me, wrapping his arms around me. "Makes me feel that much more human."

He pressed his lips to mine and I wrapped my arms around his neck. He gently lifted me up and laid me down on the bed. He then laid down on top of me, supporting himself on his arms, so that he wouldn't crush me under his weight.

Things started to heat up. He dipped his tongue in through my parted lips and ran his fingers through my hair. I slowly slid my hands down his back. He dipped his hand down and slid it up my shirt. I gasped at the feeling of his cold fingers against my stomach, but didn't break the kiss.

But the moment was ruined when someone cleared their throat. Emmett gently tugged on my bottom lip as he pulled away. We looked to see Edward smirking at us in the doorway.

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked, his smirk widening when he saw my blush.

Emmett rolled his eyes and kissed my neck, "Just because you didn't have enough control to be able to do this safely with Bella when she was human doesn't mean you can interrupt us."

Edward rolled his eyes too, "I can when Carlisle tells me to tell you that he want to see you in his office." And he walked out the door.

Emmett groaned and rolled off me. "Do I have to go?" he whined, burying his face in the crook of my neck.

I laughed and pushed him away, "Yes. Now go. I'll be here when you come back."

Emmett grumbled but stood and walked out the door.

_**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**_

"Any more news on James?"

Carlisle and I were the only ones in the house. All the others had gone out hunting the day before and wouldn't be back until late this evening. Carlisle and I were in the kitchen.

Carlisle shook his head, "None, I'm afraid. It's like he just disappeared after he paid you that little… visit in Port Angeles."

I sighed, looked down, and bit my lip.

"Don't worry, Elizabeth," Carlisle said consolingly. "We'll catch him."

"It's not that, Carlisle. I—" I broke off, not sure if I wanted to go on.

"Tell, me Elizabeth," Carlisle said softly. "You can tell me."

I took a large breath, "Promise you won't tell anyone? _Especially_ Emmett?"

"Well, I can't promise that Edward won't find our. But if he does, I'll make him swear not to tell anyone. And I swear that_ I _won't tell anyone."

I nodded, "Well… how am I going too—oh, hell, I'm just gonna say it. The entire wizard world is in the middle of a war."

For the first time since I'd known Carlisle, he looked shocked, _"What?"_

I nodded uncomfortably, "Two years ago, Voldemort—I did tell you about Voldemort, didn't I? Good—Voldemort got his body back, using my blood." I pushed up my sleeve to show the scar. Carlisle gently examined it as I continued. "It was a reincarnation ceremony in a grave yard. I had been tied to a gravestone… But when I don't everyone that he was back, no one—with the exception of my friends—believed me. They all believed that I killed him when I was one…. Anyway, last year, my friend and I were in the Ministry when we were attacked by Voldemort. Half of the Ministry showed up, saw Voldemort themselves, and declared war. A fierce battle could start at any time, and Sirius, Remus, and I will have to leave."

Carlisle reached over and took my hand, "It will be okay, Elizabeth."

"Just… just do me a favor, will you, Carlisle?"

Carlisle nodded, "Anything."

I looked him dead in the eye, "If push comes to shove, and we do have to leave, please… please keep Emmett from coming after me. He'll only get himself killed."

**And there's chapter thirteen! I hope you all enjoyed.**

**I have taken down the sequel to A Second Chance because no one was reading it, so it's not up anymore.**

**I will be closing the poll that's up on my site tomorrow, so get on and vote, vote, vote!**

**Review, review, review!**

**-Kelly**


	14. James

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

_TheBlackSeaReaper – _Thanks for reviewing! Keep it up!

_Hendrick248848 – _Cool name! Thanks for reviewing! Keep it up!

_xXxOtAkU-444xXx – _Thanks!

**Here's chapter fourteen!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 14 – James

**Elizabeth's P.O.V.**

"Are you alright, dear?" Esme asked.

I was sitting on the couch in the Cullens' living room, staring into the fire. Emmett, Edward, Alice, and Bella were all at school (they refused to let me go to school in case James showed up) and Carlisle was working at the hospital, so it was just me and Esme at the house.

I nodded at her, "I'm just worried. About everything."

Esme sat down beside me and put an arm around my shoulders, "It will all be alright, dear. They've dealt with James before. They'll catch him."

_I wish James was all I had to worry about…_

I smiled at her, "I know. It's just natural to worry."

She squeezed my shoulders, "It will get easier, Elizabeth. I promise."

_Things will never get easier for me…_

I smiled at her, "Thanks, Esme."

"No problem, dear," she smiled. "Now come on. You can help me with the garden."

_**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**_

"Elizabeth! ELIZABETH!"

"Shit!" I gasped, dropping the books I was carrying. "DAMN IT, ALICE!"

I could hear her giggling, "Sorry!"

I grumbled as I picked up my books. I quickly put them on one of the tables and hurried out of the library. I walked downstairs and found Alice in the lobby.

"What did you want?" I asked irritably.

She giggled, "Did I scare you?"

"What. Did. You. Want?" I repeated forcefully.

She giggled again, "Follow me."

We walked outside and down a path leading into the woods.

"Don't let Emmett catch you taking me into the woods," I muttered irritably.

Over the past three days, Emmett had been coddling me to no end. He wouldn't let me out of the house unless someone was with me. I couldn't go outside of the backyard. I wouldn't be surprised if he waited outside the door while I took a shower at night. I was actually kind of surprised that he wasn't with me now.

Where _was_ he?

I followed Alice down the dirt path for about ten minutes before she stopped.

"This is my stop," she announced. "Just follow the little red hearts the rest of the way." She pointed to the ground. There were little, red, paper hearts leading off the trail.

"Bye!" she called. There was a small gust of wind, and she was gone.

I rolled my eyes amusedly and started following the little red hearts.

After another ten minutes, the little, red hearts stopped. I stared at the line of trees, almost afraid to step through and see what was on the other side.

Finally, I took a deep breath and stepped through.

I was in a small clearing with tall, overgrown grass and many wildflowers. It was surrounded by the tallest trees I've ever seen. It was beautiful.

And standing in the middle of the clearing in jeans and a black button up shirt, was Emmett. He looked extremely proud of himself.

I rolled my eyes good naturedly and walked over to him. as I got to him, he pulled me to his chest and kissed me deeply. All my previous agitation with him melting, I wrapped my arms around him and returned the kiss.

"do you like it?" he murmured as we broke from the kiss.

I nodded and looked around, "How did you find this?"

Emmett chuckled, "I've been around a while. I've had time to explore. Come sit with me."

He sat down on the grass and pulled me into his lap.

"How's school been?" I asked, leaning back into his chest as he played with my hair.

"Boring, as usual," he answered. "Although, your friends Eva and Leah are dying to know where you're at. Jeremy looks like he wants to kill me. and Edward felt the need, for some unknown reason, to tell me Jeremy's thoughts about you." He let out a frustrated growl.

I laughed, "And just _what_ does he think about?"

"Mostly about what it would feel like if he was the one kissing you. And what you would like in his bed."

I stared up at him with wide eyes.

_Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew—_

I finally snorted, "As if."

—_ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew…_

Emmett chuckled and kissed my neck, "My reaction was a little more violent, but that works too."

I looked at him, "What did you do?"

Emmett shrugged sheepishly, "I may have put a few dents in his truck during third period."

"Emmett!" I scolded. "Why did you do that?"

Emmett shrugged and nuzzled my neck, "I just don't like it when other guys think about you like that."

I grinned and kissed him, "They may think about me like that, but that doesn't mean I think about them like that."

Emmett grinned too, "So… I hear you've been a little irritated lately?"

_You should know. You've been watching me like a hawk._

All my bitterness was back full force. But I swallowed it down, "A little."

"What about?"

"You really want to know?"

"Yes."

"You _sure_?"

"_Yes."_

"Fine," I scooted off his lap and looked him directly in the eyes. "I've been irritated because I can't get a moment alone to save my life. If its not you, its Alice. If its not Alice, its Bella. If its not Bella, its Edward. And if its not Edward, its Jasper. You people think I'm going to get myself killed the moment I'm alone!"

Emmett looked shocked, "I don't—"

"Emmett, you wouldn't even go to school if Esme didn't make you! I wouldn't be surprised if you wait outside the bathroom door while I take a shower! Yes, I _understand _that James is dangerous and could kill me, but what _you_ need to understand is that I'm not the helpless, fragile human that you all seem to think that I am! I can bloody well take care of myself, and you need to realize that!"

Emmett stared at me and then said softly, "That's not why you're upset. I know you better than that. Why are you _really_ upset?"

"Fine. You want to know why I'm really upset?" I exploded. "Here it is. I'm worried. I'm worried that something is going to happen to you, to Alice, Bella, Jasper, Edward, any one of you. I'm worried that you're going to be killed. I'm worried because very time someone tries to protect me, they only end up getting themselves killed."

The thought of my father taking the first curse to protect his family crossed my mind. The thought of my mother refusing to hand me over to Voldemort and being killed came just after that. And then the thought of Cedric pulling me behind him to protect me from something he had no fighting chance against was there and it was too much. The tears that I had been holding back since I'd first seen James spilled over. I hugged my legs to my chest and buried my face in my knees.

I could hear Emmett scooting closer to me. "Elizabeth?" his voice was soft. "C'mon, love, look at me."

I didn't.

Emmett rubbed my back, "Elizabeth, we're not going to die. I—"

"Don't make promises you can't keep," my voice was muffled and thick with tears.

Emmett sighed and pulled me into his arms. He sat, silently holding me. Slowly, I uncurled myself and relaxed into his arms. Emmett kissed away the tears and whispered in my ear, "I love you. I won't leave you, as long as I can help it."

I wrapped my arms around him and buried my face in his chest, "I know. I love you, too."

_**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**_

I was sitting in Emmett's room on the sofa, reading the Diary of Anne Frank, when my phone range.

"Hello?" I said.

"Elizabeth," Carlisle's voice came over the other end.

"Oh, hey, Carlisle," I greeted. "What's up?"

"Do you mind coming to my office at the hospital?" he asked. "I have some news about James."

"That's great!" I said. "But… I don't know if Emmett—or anyone for that matter—will like me going alone."

"It'll be okay," he assured me. "C'mon down."

"Alright," I agreed. "I'm on my way."

Ten minutes later, I drove up into the Forks Hospital parking lot. The hospital was the tallest building in Forks. Sixteen stories high. Carlisle's office was on the fifth floor.

"Ah, you must be Elizabeth," the secretary at the front desk smiled a little too sweetly. "Dr. Cullen is waiting for you in his office. Just go right in. Have a nice day."

I nodded at her and walked into the elevator.

As soon as I walked into Carlisle's office, I gasped in horror.

Carlisle was lying in one corner, one of his arms and both of his legs in another. Only one of his arms was still attached.

"Oh, my God! Carlisle!" I rushed over to him. "What happened?"

He grasped my hand with the hand that was still attached to his body and groaned, "Elizabeth, you need to get out of the here."

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen," said a silk voice from behind us.

James shut and locked the door.

I swallowed back my shock and terror—knowing I had to protect Carlisle—whipped out my wand, and stood defensively in front of Carlisle. "You!" I snarled.

"Me," James said amusedly.

"I'm so sorry," Carlisle said. "He showed up as I put down the phone."

"It's okay, Carlisle," I assured him. I let open part of my mind and thought to Edward, knowing he'd hear me no matter how far away I was. _James is in Carlisle's office at the hospital. Carlisle's hurt. We need help._

"Yes," James tutted. "When I heard that you would be coming here by yourself, I couldn't pass the opportunity up. Unfortunately, that one—" he pointed to Carlisle "—put up quite a fight. I was just about to finish him off when you showed up. No matter. It'll be that much more fun to make him watch me kill you."

He was a blur as he charged at me.

With a flick of my wand, James flew into the wall opposite us, cracking it.

"Sorry, but I'm not just a helpless human," I smirked at his furious. "I'm a witch."

With a roar, he charged at me again.

"SECTUMSEMPRA!"

James yelled in pain as he flew into the wall again. When he stood, there was a large chunk of his stomach missing. A silvery substance dripped from the wound.

"Like I _said_," I snarled. _"I'm not just a helpless human."_

"You're faster than I thought," he panted. "I guess it'll be a little harder to kill you. But no matter. You're going to die either way."

My eyes traveled down to the gaping hole in his stomach. The silvery liquid running front the wound.

_Better than gasoline…_ a voice whispered in my ear.

And suddenly, I had an idea. A crazy, stupid idea that was likely to get me killed, but it would be better than anyone else getting hurt for me.

"If I go down," I said. "You're going down with me."

I then shot a fire charm at him. The blast was so powerful that I was shot backwards.

And right out of the fifth floor window.

James' scream of agony and Carlisle's yell of "ELIZABETH!" were intermingled with the screams and shouts of horror from the ground below me.

And, as I free fell towards the pavement, the darkness that I'd come to know so well over the past few years, consumed me.

**And here's chapter fourteen! I hope you all enjoyed!**

**I am closing the poll on my profile tonight, so if you haven't voted, hurry and vote!**

**Review, review, review!**

**-Kelly**


	15. Unconscious

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight!  
><strong>

**Thanks to all those who reviewed! **

_Marauders Jr. – _Yes, James did die. And you'll just have to read to find out about Sirius. Keep reviewing!

_xXxOtAkU-444xXx – _Thanks!

_Elifn69 – _In answer to your question, James wanted to wait until at least one of the Cullens was there before he killed her. That's the whole reason that he was after her in the first place—to make the Cullens pay for killing Victoria. And he also wanted her to live in fear.

_Totter4 – _Thanks!

_Not So Sirius – _Here's the next chapter! Keep reviewing!

_XlaraC – _Thanks for reviewing!

_Candinarus25 – _Thanks for reviewing!

**Here's chapter fifteen! **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter fifteen – Unconscious

**Emmett's P.O.V.**

As I got ready for school, I knew that something was going to happen. I just didn't know what.

You know that feeling that you get that makes you feel the need to look over your shoulder? That's the feeling that I had all day long. When I confided in Edward, he frowned.

"Yeah… I feel the same way. We may want to keep look out today."

I cast an anxious look toward my room where Elizabeth was getting ready and bit my lip.

"She'll be here with Esme," Edward said. "And Carlisle's got the afternoon off. She'll be fine."

I took a large breath and nodded. Elizabeth walked down the stares and smiled a little hesitantly at us. Ever since she'd told me what she was really worried about, she had been more distant and hesitant. I hated it.

"Good morning, beautiful," I greeted, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning," she smiled.

"We have to go to school, but I'll see you this afternoon, alright?" I said.

She nodded.

"Keep a look out," I murmured in her ear. I kissed her softly and then walked out the door. Edward, Alice, Bella, and Jasper were waiting by the car. I raised an eyebrow at there amused faces, "Yes?"

"Nothing," they said and climbed into the car.

I sighed and climbed in the backseat.

_It's going to be a long day._

_**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**_

Edward stiffened beside me.

We were sitting in second period Geometry. The class was just about over and the clock would _not_ go faster no matter _how_ much I told it to.

"Emmett," Edward whispered, too low for anyone to hear. "Emmett, we need to leave. _Now."_

"What?" I whispered back. "What's wrong?"

Edward gave me a meaningful look, but I didn't understand. What was up with him?

The bell rang.

Edward grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the classroom and to the parking lot. "What is wrong with you?" I asked, tugging my arm out of his grasp.

"Emmett," he said, turning to me and breathing heavily. "Elizabeth just let me into her mind. She's in Carlisle's office at the hospital. James is there. Carlisle's hurt."

"WHAT?" I roared.

"Shush!" he hissed. "You're drawing attention. "Come on. We need to go. Now."

Without a second thought, I sprinted off full speed. I was a blur as I ran towards the hospital that was in the middle of town. I could hear Edward right behind me. I could hear him telling me to calm down, that everything would be fine, but I didn't listen. All I could think about was that Elizabeth—my Elizabeth—was with that monster. She may be hurt or—

_No!_ I scolded myself. _Don't think like that!_

I could see the hospital. I took off faster. I was about to run up the side of the building—

"Emmett!" Edward hissed, grabbing my arm and stopping me. "We don't need a bunch of panic! And if people see you rushing up the side of the hospital, it's going to cause panic!"

"Thanks you, Captain Obvious!" I snarled. "But do you really think I care? This is Elizabeth! If this was Bella, would you care about causing a panic?"

Edward hesitated and then said quietly, "No."

"Well, then, let me—"

There was an explosion from the fifth floor of the hospital. We both looked up, startled to see a massive column of smoke. And then I saw something falling from the window.

"Elizabeth!" I gasped, sprinting forward, full speed. I caught her easily, but heard some sickening _CRUNCH_s when she impacted with my rock hard body. She was unconscious and hung limply from my arms.

"Elizabeth?" I whispered, holding her close and trying to ignore the way her hand was bent at an odd angel and the fact that she was having trouble breathing.

People all around us were screaming and running around. There were many people trying to help, but I wouldn't let them near.

"Wake up, love," I whispered, shaking her. "You need to wake up. Wake up!"

"Emmett!" Edward scolded, taking her from me. "Do you want to hurt her more?"

"Out of the way!" a voice commanded. There were about ten nurses and three doctors rushing our way with a stretcher. They lifted her onto it and took her into the hospital.

I tried to go after them, but Edward held me back. "Not yet," he murmured in my ear. "They need to see what all is wrong with her first. She's got a few broken bones, I can't see that much. First, we need to go see if James is still alive and if Carlisle's okay."

I nodded numbly and followed Edward up to Carlisle's office. Most of the office was in flames, except for two corners. Carlisle was in one of them, trying to attach his last leg back on.

"Emmett! Edward!" he gasped, standing wobbly. "I'm so sorry! He was just too strong! And then Elizabeth was here and—"

"Yeah, why was she here?" I snarled. "She's not supposed to leave the house!"

Carlisle lowered his head, "I'm sorry, Emmett. I had some news on James and I asked her to come here. As soon as I put down the phone, he was here. I tried to fight him off, but he was too strong. He ripped off every limb on my body except for one arm. He was just about to finish me off when Elizabeth came. But he could get a blow on her! She was too fast! I've never seen anything like it, especially for a human!"

I sighed, "It's alright, Carlisle. Come on. You might want to act hurt."

He nodded and slung an arm around Edward's shoulder. He then slung his other arm around my shoulders. We 'helped' him out of the office.

"Dr. Cullen!" a nurse shrieked, running up to him. "Are you alright? What happened?"

Carlisle smiled at her, "I'm fine, Sharon. My son's girlfriend was here and we were attacked by some guy with blond hair. I couldn't hold him off. He pushed Elizabeth out of the window and set the office on fire. How is she? How is Elizabeth?"

Sharon looked uncomfortable, "I don't know. You'll have to get Dr. Jackson to tell you that. He's taking care of her. She's in room 113."

We all nodded and 'helped' Carlisle down the hall toward room 113. As soon as we made it to the door, a man with brown hair and hazel eyes walked out.

"Carlisle!" he said. "How are you feeling? Do you need help?"

Carlisle shook his head, "I'll be fine, Jason. How is Elizabeth?"

"Broken hand. Dislocated shoulder. Two broken ribs. It could've been much, much worse, considering the height she fell from."

I sighed in relief and Carlisle nodded, "Thank you. May we see her? My son here, Emmett, is her boyfriend."

"Of course," he stepped out of the way. "But she's still out of it. I think the shock of it all exhausted her."

I paid no attention to that and ran into the room. Elizabeth was lying on the bed, hooked up to a heart monitor and a bunch of IVs. Her right hand was bandaged and her arm was in a sling. Her scar was very visible with her hair pulled back into a pony tail. I sank down into the chair beside her and took her hand.

"Hey, baby," I whispered. "You've had quite a day, haven't you? But you're going to be okay. I know you are."

Carlisle and Edward came in. Edward stood behind me with a hand on my shoulder. I took a large breath and leaned back into the chair.

"I'm going to go call Sirius and Remus," Carlisle said, standing and not wobbling in the slightest. "They deserve to know."

He walked out.

"So this is what it's like," I whispered.

"What?" Edward gave me a puzzled look. "What what's like?"

"To have the one you love more than anything get hurt. And you know that you could've done nothing to prevent it."

Edward's hand on my shoulder tightened comfortingly, "Don't worry, Emmett. She's going to be fine."

I leaned forward and kissed Elizabeth's hand. She smiled a little in her sleep.

"At least you know that she was able to fight back," Edward said bitterly. "When Bella was attacked by him, I had to watch her sleep knowing that she had been helpless. That she couldn't have fought back."

I sighed deeply, "Well, that just proves how much we suck at this."

"Suck at what?"

"Dating."

Edward chuckled, "I'm going to go call the others. I'm sure they're dying to know where we're at. I'm actually surprised they haven't called yet or that Alice hasn't seen us yet."

I shrugged, "You go do that."

He ruffled my hair and walked out the door.

I leaned over Elizabeth and pressed a light kiss to her lips, "I love you, baby. I know you know that. And I know that you're going to be okay. You were able to fight back. And you did. And I'm immensely proud to call you mine."

At that exact moment, Remus and Sirius burst through the door.

"You!" Remus shouted, pulling out his wand and pointing it at me. "Get away from her!"

**I know, I know. It's crappy. But I couldn't think of what to do with this chapter.**

**I got some awesome reviews for the last chapter in less than twenty-four hours. Let's see how many I can get in less than twelve hours this time! The countdown begins!**

**Review!**

**-Kelly**


	16. Awake

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed!**

_Elfin69 – _You'll just have to read and find out! :)

_Married 2 Fred Weasley – _Thanks a bunch! Keep reviewing!

_Kellansgirl17 – _I'm glad you like it! Keep reviewing!

_NotUrHeroNeMore – _Thanks! I appreciate your opinion! Keep reviewing!

**Here's chapter sixteen! Enjoy!**

Chapter sixteen – Awake

**Elizabeth's P.O.V.**

I don't know how long I was out. My arms and legs felt like thousand ton weights. I couldn't move them. I couldn't open my eyes. What had happened? The last thing I remembered was driving the hospital and…

Oh.

I tried to open my eyes. They were getting lighter, but were still too heavy.

_Come on, Elizabeth,_ I said to myself. _Just open your eyes. That's all you have to do._

With a tremendous effort, my eyelids fluttered open, and I looked around the hospital room I was in. I heard the annoying _beep, beep, beep_ of a heart monitor and saw that _I _was hooked up to it. I also saw that I was hooked up to a bunch of IVs. My broken hand was bandaged and my shoulder was in a sling. It was rather hard to breath.

I took in the rest of my surroundings. Doctors and nurses were rushing around outside. Sirius was snoring in the chair by my bed, gripping my hand. Remus was in the other chair with his eyes closed. I couldn't tell if he was asleep or not, because he never snores

I shifted as much as I could without hurting into a more comfortable position and squeezed Sirius' hand.

His eyes flew open and he gaped at me. "Hey, baby," he whispered, leaning forward and brushing some hair out of my eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"Crappy," I whispered. "You?"

Sirius chuckled, "Shaken. Terrified. All the feeling that come with Dr. Cullen calling me and telling me that my goddaughter was in the hospital."

"I'm sorry," I whispered, looking down.

Sirius shook his head and kissed my forehead, "It's not your fault what happened. I'm just glad that you got away with the minor injuries that you had. The doctor said that it could've been much worse. It was a good thing that your boyfriend, Emmett, caught you."

"Emmett caught me?" I asked.

Sirius nodded.

"Where is he?"

Sirius hesitated, "… Remus kicked him out. He went crazy when he saw Emmett in here with you."

I winced, "What did he do?"

"Threatened him. Told him that if he didn't get out he was going to hex him and then take you back to Hogwarts. I just managed to stop him from killing the poor boy."

I leaned my head back into the pillows and sighed, "How long have I been out?"

"About three hours."

"Well… at least it's not as bad as some of my… previous injuries."

Sirius winced in reminder and kissed my forehead, "Rest, Prongslet."

I rolled my eyes, but closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_**HPHPHPHPHPHP**_

When I opened my eyes again, Sirius was gone, but Remus was kneeling beside the bed, softly stroking my hair.

"Hey, cub," he murmured. "Are you feeling okay?"

I nodded, "Better than I did when I first woke up."

He chuckled and pulled up the chair.

"Where's Sirius?" I asked.

"He's gone to get us something from McDonalds. We figured you wouldn't want hospital food."

"You figured right."

He laughed, but quickly became serious again (no pun intended), "Elizabeth, what happened in Dr. Cullen's office?"

I hesitated, "I might as well start from the beginning… when Bella was still human, she was being hunted by two vampires named James and Victoria. James tracked her down and tried to kill her, but the Cullens got to him first. They killed him. Or… they thought they did. With James gone, they finally thought that they were safe. But Victoria was still out there, and she was pissed. So she went after Bella too. But before she could, they killed her too. James was reincarnated. Apparently, part of his body wasn't completely destroyed. So, his soul—or what was left of it—was caught between, and I quote, 'between the land of the living and the land of the dead.' Apparently, the same thing happened to another vampire, and their two souls were able to combine. James reformed, found out about Victoria, and decided to get revenge. Well, he couldn't kill all of them, so he decided to go after me because I was the most vulnerable thing close to them. A week ago, he made his appearance to me in Port Angeles. I went to stay with the Cullens—or more like Emmett forced me to, to keep me safe. We decided not to tell you because we didn't want you to worry. Around ten this morning, I got a call from Carlisle and he said that I should come to his office because he had news about James. James got wind that I was coming by myself and attacked Carlisle. He was about to finish him off when I showed up. He tried to kill me but I was faster. I killed him. But the force of the spell I used kill him knocked me out of the window."

Remus leaned over and hugged me, "I'm proud of you, cub. You stood up for yourself and you protected Dr. Cullen. But… I think we need to tell Sirius about what the Cullens are."

"What?" I said straight up and winced in pain.

"Elizabeth!" Remus yelped, helping me lay back down. "Don't push yourself! You've still got two broken ribs. Calm down. Just hear me out. It's not right to keep Sirius in the dark like this. I'll do my best to keep him at bay, but I can't promise anything."

"He can't force me to leave," I said. "I won't."

"I know," Remus leaned forward and kissed my forehead.

"By the way," I said. "Why'd you threaten Emmett?"

Remus rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "I… may have jumped to conclusions when Dr. Cullen said you were attacked by an 'animal.'"

I face palmed with my good hand, "Remus, you were the one who told _me_ not to jump to conclusion!"

"Well… this was my goddaughter we were talking about. I was too scared to think clearly."

"So, how did Sirius keep you from killing him?"

"Asked why I was threatening the kid. I couldn't come up with an excuse, so I just told him to leave."

I sighed and leaned back into the pillows. "Do we have to tell him?" I whined suddenly.

Remus chuckled and squeezed my hand, "Yes."

I huffed.

Ten minutes later, Sirius came in the room, carrying kiddy meals.

"Really, Sirius?" Remus said amusedly. "Kiddy meals?"

"Hey!" he said defensively. "They're just as filling as a regular McDonalds' meal! And I really wanted a toy. Hey, Elizabeth! You're up!"

"How observant," I smirked.

He pouted and handed out the individual bags.

"But I wanted a cheeseburger!" I whined playfully as I pulled the chicken nuggets.

Sirius scowled at me, "Take what you get or get nothing at all."

Remus and I laughed. "I'm kidding, Padfoot," I said.

Sirius grumbled.

Remus and I exchanged looks. He nodded.

I took a deep breath, "Sirius, I need to tell you something. About Emmett."

Sirius looked up curiously, "What is it?"

How was I going to say that my boyfriend was a vampire to the most protective godfather ever?

"Well… Emmett isn't exactly human."

Sirius' brow furrowed, "What?"

I looked at Remus and he nodded, as if saying _Just say it._

I looked anywhere but at Sirius as I said, "Emmett is… well… he's a vampire."

Sirius stared at me for minute. My heart pounded in my chest. He was going to move us back to Hogwarts. I just knew it. He was going to make me leave Emmett.

But then he burst out laughing, "I know!"

I stared at him with wide eyes and Emmett scooted away from him.

"Oh, my God!" Sirius managed between laughs. "You should've seen your faces! You were all like 'Oh, my God. He's going to make us leave!' Priceless!"

"What—but—why—how?" I stammered.

Sirius grinned at me, "I was in the floo telling you that I was going to be home late when you and Remus had that little conversation. I heard about what Emmett was, and I'll admit, at first I did want to pack us up and leave. All I saw was red. I couldn't understand how you would intentionally put yourself in the presence of something like that. But then you said that you didn't want to leave. How you felt like you could safely love and be loved and I understood that. I remembered what you were like after Cedric died and I didn't want you to go back to that person. I like you better as the happy, carefree Elizabeth, not the depressed, sad Elizabeth. So I decided to give him a try, and I'll admit, I wasn't sure that I would ever warm up to him. But I saw how he was with you, how he never pushed things—and the fact that he never even got _close_ to your neck helped. And then I heard how he saved you from certain death, and I made my decision. We're staying. But let me tell you something right now, if he ever, ever hurt you—either by breaking your heart or physically hurting you—we will move straight back to Hogwarts, and I will not hear any complaints from you."

I nodded numbly. He'd known all along. He'd known and he hadn't said anything. He'd given Emmett a chance. Emmett had passed his test.

Damn. That was a lot to take in apparently.

"Well!" Sirius announced. "I've got to go for a minute. I'll be back."

I looked over at Remus when Sirius was out the door. He and I burst out laughing.

"That just made things easier," I chuckled.

**And here's chapter 16! I hope you all enjoyed.**

**Review!**

**-Kelly**


	17. Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed!**

_Hendrick248848 – _:)

_Harry P-Taylor S – _Thanks!

_Candinaru25 – _I know. I just couldn't resist him doing something stupid/funny. :)

_Elfin69 – _Yes, James was actually destroyed this time. And Elizabeth is released this chapter. Keep reviewing!

**Here's chapter seventeen!**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 17 – Home

**Elizabeth's P.O.V.**

I was able to go home about two hours after I woke up that last time. Carlisle had assured me that James was completely gone. He said that he had been completely disintegrated in the blast of my spell. He said that there was nothing left at all. That had been the highlight of my day.

Sirius had been particularly smug since we'd told him what Emmett and his family is. He seemed very proud of himself for keeping his knowledge a secret for over three months. If he gave me that stupid smug smile one more time, I was going to slap it right off his face.

Remus kept me in his sight at all times. He knew that Emmett had saved me and he knew that he would do nothing to hurt me, but he still didn't completely trust him. He thought that Emmett would show up and take me away to keep me 'safe.'

I sighed. I was sitting in the kitchen with Sirius, waiting for Remus to come back from the potion storage room. He was going to bring some potions that would fully heal the bones that were broken. Sirius sat with an arm around my shoulders.

"Are you alright, pup?" he murmured.

I nodded, "Why wouldn't I be?"

"You seem out of it. You're thinking. I can tell."

I sighed and rested my head on his shoulder. I whispered so that Remus wouldn't hear, "I wish Emmett was here. It seems only right that he should be here because he saved me. And… I just really want him here. No offense, because you two are great, but I just feel… safer when he's around."

Sirius kissed my temple, "I'm sure Remus will come around. He just doesn't want you hurt."

"I'm going to get hurt," I said. "He needs to realize that. With who I am and what I have to do, I'm going to get hurt. And there's nothing he can do to fix that."

Sirius sighed and held me closer, "I know that, and he knows that. But, Elizabeth, you have to realize that we're going to do everything we can to protect you for as long as we can."

"Alright!" Remus announced, stepping into the room with a potion in his hand. "Let's get you fixed up."

I nodded and sat up straight. Remus pressed the potion into my hand, "It would be best just to down it in one."

I nodded and took one large gulp. The potion seared my throat on the way down, and left a rotten eggs aftertaste. I doubled over, gagging. Sirius helped me straighten back up. I sagged into his arms, "Ugh… that was nasty."

Remus held out a glass of water and I gulped it down.

"Keep the cast on your hand until bedtime," Remus said. "We want to make sure that the potion worked. And take it easy."

I nodded and walked into the living room. There, I plopped down on the couch and turned on the TV.

I really hoped Emmett would be waiting in my room come bedtime.

_**HPHPHPHPHPHPHP**_

I wasn't disappointed. I stepped into my bedroom and put the silencing charms in place. I turned and Emmett was sitting on my bed. "Hi," I said quietly.

"Hey," he stared at me. "Are you alright?"

I nodded, "I'm fine."

He pointed to my hand, "I thought you broke your hand and had two broken ribs."

"I took some potions to heal them," I sat down beside him. "Are _you_ alright?"

He took a very large breath, shook his head, and lunged at me. I let out startled yelp as I was pushed against the headboard. Emmett held me close and kissed every part of me: my lips, my cheeks, my forehead, my neck, my shoulders. He stroked my cheeks and hair and never took his hands off me.

"Emmett!" I gasped. "What—what are you…?"

"I'm so sorry!" he dry sobbed, holding me tighter. "I _knew_ something was going to happen when I left for school, and I _knew_ that I should've stayed home, but _didn't_! And you were almost killed for it! I should just leave! I should just leave because it would keep you safe—"

He was abruptly stopped when my hand connected hard with his cheek. "No!" I said fiercely. "You said you wouldn't leave me! And I'm not going to let you! I swear to God, if you even think about leaving me just because you think it would keep me safe, then I will not hesitated to let hexes fly! Calm down! It was not your fault!"

Emmett stared at me and then buried his face in my neck. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

I sighed and ran my fingers through his hair, "It's alright, Emmett. It's alright."

Emmett looked up at me, and then kissed me deeply. I grabbed two fist-fulls of his hair and held him there. Emmett tightened his hold on me and flipped us over so that I was on top of him.

I wanted to stay in his arms with his lips on his mine forever, but I soon needed air. I broke away breathlessly and stared into his adoring eyes. I kissed his nose and snuggled into his chest, "Please don't leave."

"Never," he promised.

I smiled in content as he pulled the covers over us.

It was good to be home.

**I know! I know! It's crappy, but I had no clue what to do with this chapter! Please don't hate me!**

**I have a new story up. It's called Ron's P.O.V. It's basically Ron's thoughts as he and Haley Potter go through Hogwarts. Please give it a try! And please review it!**

**Don't forget to review for this story, too!**

**-Kelly**


	18. Alice and Bella

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

**Thanks to those who reviewed!**

**READ AUTHOR'S NOTE AT BOTTOM! VERY IMPORTANT!**

**Here's chapter eighteen! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter eighteen – Alice and Bella<span>

**Elizabeth's P.O.V.**

I woke up the next morning securely tucked in Emmett's arms. I smiled in content and snuggled deeper into his chest. I heard him chuckle and tighten his arms around me.

"Sleep well?" he murmured in my ear.

I nodded and when I spoke, my voice was muffled, "Very well, yes."

He chuckled again, "Well, I have to leave. I just heard Remus say that he was going to come check on you."

I looked up at him anxiously.

He kissed my forehead, "I'll just be in the woods. I promise."

I sighed and in a gust of wind, he was gone.

There was quiet knock on my bedroom door and Remus muffled voice said, "Elizabeth? Are you up?"

I sat up and said, "Yeah. Come in."

Remus stepped into the room and smiled at me, "Morning, cub. Sleep well?"

I nodded, "I didn't have any nightmares, which is good. Come to think of it… I haven't had any nightmares for a long time."

Remus smiled and sat down, "That's a good thing, isn't it?"

I nodded again, "Yeah, I'm just not used to it."

His smile turned a little sad. He reached over and hugged me, "We're going to keep you out of school for a week or so. People believe that you have a broken hand and two broken ribs. It would be weird if you came strutting into the school as if nothing happened."

I glared at him, "I do not strut!"

He laughed, "I know." He looked me up and down and smirked, "Forget to change into pajamas?"

I looked down. Sure enough, I was still wearing the fitted t-shirt and jeans that I had been wearing yesterday. I blushed, "I was tired. I didn't even think about changing."

He ruffled my hair, "Get dressed. Sirius has attempted to cook breakfast."

I grimaced, "What did he make?"

"It looks like pancakes, but I'm not sure. Come on."

I nodded and stood. I stretched and smiled in satisfaction as the kinks in my back worked themselves out. Remus walked back downstairs. I grabbed some clothes and headed into the bathroom. I stripped and turned on the shower. As soon as the hot water hit my bare skin, I sighed in relief. I had desperately needed a hot shower. They always seem to be able to calm me down.

I washed my hair and shaved. I turned off the water and wrapped a towel around myself. I wiped off the fogged mirror, looked at myself, and grimaced. The potion may have healed my broken bones, but they didn't heal all the bruises. They covered my stomach and chest area from where I'd impacted when Emmett's rock hard body when he'd caught me. I didn't blame him, though. He had saved my life.

I quickly dressed, towel dried and brushed my still wet hair, and brushed my teeth before heading downstairs.

Remus was sitting at the kitchen table, watching amusedly as Sirius swatted at a small fire on the stove. I rolled my eyes, filled a glass with water, and slowly poured it over the fire, effectively putting it out. Sirius pouted and glared at me, "You know, I was handling that just fine."

"I could tell," I chuckled, sitting down next to Remus. "You know, you probably weren't supposed to turn the oven up so high."

"Oh, shut up," Sirius muttered irritably. "Since you're such a wiz at cooking, why don't _you _cook breakfast!"

"Better than getting food poisoning," I stood and walked over to the refrigerator. I grabbed the carton of eggs and some bacon. I put two pans on the stove, put ten pieces of bacon in one, and six eggs in the other. I could hear Sirius grumbling from the table as Remus admonished him for making me cook. "He didn't make me," I said. "I didn't want to get food poisoning, so I volunteered to cook."

"See!" Sirius exclaimed. "Hey! I would not give you food poisoning!"

"Not intentionally," I sat the breakfast on the table and sat down myself. "Take a bite."

Sirius took a bite of the bacon and glared at me. Remus and I laughed at his face. "Admit it!" I said. "I'm a better cook that you and you know it!"

Sirius rolled his eyes and continued eating.

* * *

><p>Sirius, Remus, and I were sitting in the living room watching TV. Sirius was still a little peeved from this morning. I don't know what had him so upset, but if he didn't get in a better mood soon…<p>

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Remus said, unwrapping his arm from my shoulders and standing. He disappeared through the door.

"Oh, hello, Alice, Bella," we heard Remus say. "Come in. Elizabeth's in the living room."

"Thank you, sir!" Alice called and ran into the room.

"Alice—" I said in a warning tone, but she wasn't listening. She tackled me in a hug so tight I thought I was going to suffocate.

"Oh my god!" she said. "We thought—"

"Alice, you're suffocating her," Bella said from the doorway.

"Oh… sorry," Alice said sheepishly, stepping away.

"It's alright," I smiled. I looked over at Bella, "Hi, Bella."

She smiled at me gently, "Hi, Elizabeth. How are you feeling?"

"A lot better," I answered. "I took a potion to heal the bones that were broken. There are still a few bruises here and there, but nothing too bad."

She stepped over and hugged me (much more gently than Alice had, much to my relief).

"So what happened?" Alice asked, bounding on her heels.

I sighed in annoyance. Hadn't I already explained this to Carlisle? Couldn't he have just told them? But I told them anyway. I told them how I had gone to Carlisle's office at the hospital and how James had showed up. I told them how I'd cut him open with a cutting spell and set him on fire. I didn't really see how this was so heroic, but they seemed to think it was very heroic.

"Wow," Alice breathed when I had finished.

Bella was looking at the ground, almost looking ashamed.

"Bella?" I asked. "What's wrong?"

"_I_ couldn't fight back," she whispered. "_I_ couldn't stop him. And I _purposefully_ walked into his trap. You had no clue. I feel so _stupid_."

"Oh, Bella," I sighed, standing and hugging her tightly. "It's alright."

She hugged me back and breathed deeply. Alice walked over and placed a hand on Bella's back. Sirius was smiling at us gently.

"Come on up to my room," I said. "I'll tell you about all the stupid traps I've walked into."

I saw Sirius grimace, but ignored it. I needed to tell someone about my 'adventures.' I needed to let out all my frustration and all my fears to someone who wouldn't overreact at all the danger I'd been in. I needed to get a lot of things off my chest. And Bella and Alice were the exact people I needed. Bella because she was such a good listener and Alice because she was able to lighten the mood at the tensest of times.

Bella and Alice nodded and we headed up to my room.

* * *

><p><strong>VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! PLEASE READ!<strong>

**Okay, so a lot of you have questions about how many chapters are left. I'm going to end it either this next chapter or the one after that. I decided that I'm going to right a sequel that has what happens with Elizabeth and Emmett and everyone else during the war. I thought that, that was the best thing to do. **

**I also have that imprint story up that the poll on my file was about. It's called Jacob's Angel. Please give it a try!**

**Anyway, I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter! **

**Review!**

**-Kelly**


	19. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight.**

**Thanks to all those who reviewed!**

_**Not So Sirius – **_:)

_**Elfin69 – **_Keep reviewing!

_**Manga154 – **_The won't in this story, but the might in the sequel. I haven't decided.

_**Harry P-Taylor S – **_I'm sorry, but I could not think of anything for it to be two more chapters! And I'm going to do a sequel that has the war. Sorry. :-)

**Here's chapter nineteen! The last chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter nineteen – The Beginning<span>

**Elizabeth's P.O.V.**

As I finished the story of all my 'adventures,' both Alice and Bella looked close to tears. I had told them about saving the Sorcerer's Stone in first year. I told them about fighting a basilisk and saving my best friend, Ron's, sister, Ginny. I told them about meeting Remus in third year. I told them how Sirius had been framed for murders he didn't commit and sent to Azkaban—the worst prison in the wizard world. I told them that I had learned that he was my godfather and how I had hated him at first because I thought that he had gotten my parents killed. I told them how I had met him in the Shrieking Shack and how he'd told me his story and that I believed him because he had… reasonable proof. I told them about what Remus was—and that took a lot of persuading to get them to keep from killing him—and how he had transformed under the full moon and almost killed all of us. I told them that Sirius had, had to go into hiding. I told them about the Triwizard Tournament and how someone had put my name in the Goblet of Fire. I told them that Ron hadn't believed me when I said that I hadn't put my name in the Goblet and didn't speak to me until after the First Task. I told them how I had to fight a dragon in the first task. How I had to save Ron from 'drowning' in the Black Lake in the Second Task. And I told them about all that had happened in the Third Task. How the cup had been a portkey and how Cedric—my boyfriend at the time—had been whisked away to a graveyard. I told them how Cedric had died protecting me and how I had been used in a reincarnation ritual. I told them that I had battled Voldemort that year and had been able to get Cedric's body and I back to Hogwarts. I told them how I had led all my friends into a trap last year and how Sirius and Remus and the rest of the Order had come to save us. I told them how Sirius had been critically injured and how I had been possessed by Voldemort. But I had thought about Sirius and Remus and Cedric and how the emotions that had run through me had forced Voldemort out. Sirius and I had been in a coma for two and a half weeks, miraculously waking up at the exact same time. As soon as we were well enough, we had moved to Forks.

"Oh, _Elizabeth_!" Bella cried, lunging forward and hugging me fiercely. "I thought that I had a hard human life! I-I'm so sorry!"

I hugged her back and buried my face in her neck, relishing in the comfort that she provided.

Alice scooted closer and hugged us both.

I took deep, calming breaths and wiped away the tears that had come down when I started talking about Cedric. "I've needed to talk about that for a long time," I said. "I couldn't talk about it to Emmett because he would've overreacted."

Alice smiled at me, "You can talk to us any time. You know that?"

I nodded and leaned back against the headboard of my bed, "Thanks. But… I need to tell you something else. I've only told Carlisle this."

"What is it?" Bella asked. She sat beside me, leaning against the headboard, and Alice sat cross legged in front of us.

I took another deep breath, "The wizard world is at war with Voldemort and his followers. We have been since my friends, the Order, and I were attacked at the Ministry. At first, when I told them that Voldemort was back after the Third Task, the Minister and most of the Ministry didn't believe me. But they showed up when we were attacked and saw him for themselves. They declared war. There haven't been any more major attacks, but battles could break out at any time, and when they do, Sirius, Remus, and I will have to leave."

Bella and Alice stared at me in horror. "What?" Alice finally cried. "Leave? Intentionally go into war?"

"Alice, I'm the only one that can stop Voldemort," I said firmly. "I'm the only one that can take him on. There's a prophesy. It basically says that one of us has to kill the other. And if I don't kill him first… well… it won't be good. Just leave it at that."

They were silent.

"But… can you do something for me, if we do have to leave?" I asked. "I've asked Carlisle this, and he agreed, but he'll need help."

"Of course!" Bella agreed instantly.

"Anything!" Alice said.

"Keep Emmett from coming after me," I said. "He'll only get himself killed, and I wouldn't be able to live with the guilt of knowing that he died for me."

They nodded.

"On one condition," Alice said.

"What is it?"

"You keep us updated. I'm talking a letter or _something_—a sign, or whatever—to tell us that you're okay. Once a week."

I sighed, "I'll do my best, but I'm not going to guarantee that it'll be every week. It may be every other week."

Alice nodded, "As long as there's _something_."

Bella nodded, "Emmett's not the only one in this family that loves you, Liz."

"I know," I squeezed her hand (which I just now realized I had been holding tightly for comfort). "I love you too."

"Awww!" Alice cried.

Bella and I chuckled.

"Hey!" Emmett was standing by the window.

"Hey," I said. "What took you so long?"

"Sorry," he apologized, scooting next to me on my other side and taking my free hand. "I was on the phone with Edward."

I smiled and kissed him.

"Okay!" Alice said. "I think that's our cue to leave! Come one, Bells!"

She grabbed Bella's hand and dragged her out the door.

Emmett and I chuckled.

"So what were you three talking about?" he asked me.

"Girl stuff," I gave him pointed look.

If he could've, he would've paled. "Oh," he stammered. "Okay."

I laughed and kissed his cheek.

His phone buzzed, signaling that he had a text. He read it and sighed, "I've been summoned home. I'll see you tonight, yeah?"

"Yeah," I kissed him and he was gone.

I sighed and leaned my head back against the headboard.

* * *

><p>"Elizabeth! Come down here!" Sirius sounded urgent.<p>

"I'm coming!" I stood from my bed and ran down the stairs. Remus and Sirius were standing in the kitchen, looking grief stricken and shocked.

"What is it?" I asked.

They didn't answer.

"Sirius! Remus!" I said. "What is it?"

Sirius finally looked at me and then handed me a piece of parchment. Then, he said quietly, "Read it."

I frowned and read it:

_Attack at Hogwarts. Dumbledore's dead. Not safe anymore. Get Elizabeth, and get here now!_

_Kinsley Shaklebolt _

I stared at the letter in shock. "H-how?" I whispered. "How did they get in? How is Dumbledore d-dead?"

Dumbledore may not have been on my top ten favorite people at the time but… he was still the grandfather I never had. How… how could someone kill him? Who?

I realized that tears were streaming down my face. It was happening again. Someone else had died. And it was all to get to me.

Sirius stepped forward and hugged me, "It'll be alright, pup. Now come on. We need to go!"

"I-I've got to go get my wand!" I said. "I'll be right back!"

I bolted up the stairs, Remus calling from behind me, "Hurry, Elizabeth!"

I burst into my room and grabbed my wand off my nightstand. I then grabbed a piece of parchment and wrote quickly:

_Carlisle,_

_There was an attack at Hogwarts. Dumbledore's dead. Sirius, Remus, and I have had to leave. I'm so sorry. I'll keep in touch as best I can. Thank you so much, Carlisle. Please, keep Emmett from coming after me. _

_Elizabeth_

I let out a low whistled and Hedwig flew in the window from outside. I strapped the letter to her leg quickly, "Take this to Carlisle. Make sure he's alone in his office. Go, girl. Go!"

She left.

I hesitated for a moment, looking out at the trees. And then I closed the window and bolted out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>The last chapter in Once Upon and Emmett! Oh my god, I can't believe it!<strong>

**Don't worry, people, I will have a sequel with the war and what happens with Emmett and Elizabeth and everybody else during the war. **

**I want to send out a special thanks to everyone who reviewed my story:**

**Elfin69, candinaru25, TheBlackSeaReaper, Steffiii07, Yellowflash85, E the time keeper, xXxOtAkU-444xXx, Totter4, Araknofobia, Marauders Jr, MzBellezza, Not So Sirius, Blitz-gurl-42, CHEEKY HERMIONE, lunamoon2012, Hendrick248848, XloraC, Married 2 Fred Weasley, Kellansgirl317, NoturHeroNeMore, Harry P-TaylorS, Manga154**

**Thank you all so much for reviewing! And thank all of you who have read my story and put up with me!**

**I am going to give you fair warning. I may not have the sequel to this story up for a while, because I want to get some of it finished first, and I also want to finish Jacob's Angel. **

**I hope you all enjoyed!**


	20. Author's note

PLEASE READ ALL OF AUTHOR'S NOTE!

I just wanted to let ya'll know that I have the sequel to Once Upon an Emmett up! YYYAAAYYY! It's called Helping Elizabeth. Please, give it a try!

Also, I am now on Twitter! My user name is SiriuslyInsane1. Please follow me! I'll tell you if and when I've updated and which story I've updated. And if I haven't updated, I'll tell you why (sick, vacation, etc, etc.) I'll also tell you if I have a new story up and what the name is.

Give all my stories a try! Please! :)

-Kelly


End file.
